


Vereda Estio

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU 40s, F/F, Inspired by Frank Sinatra's songs, Raven x Taiyang (past), Romance, Rosebird, Ruby and Yang are children, Summer x Qrow (past)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: O mundo acaba de sair da grande guerra que mudou drasticamente os reinos de Remnant. Raven Branwen está tentando lidar com seus traumas e conflitos enquanto cria sua filha sozinha tentando protegê-la de sua vida dupla.Ela é uma mulher dura que aprendeu a ser fria e racional para seu trabalho e para se proteger durante os anos de horror que a guerra significava, Raven sente que falha com sua filha em todos os âmbitos.Quando uma mulher bate à sua porta dizendo que é mãe da filha de seu irmão, Raven tem de tomar uma decisão que pode mudar sua vida e até mesmo a forma como ela ver o mundo.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 16





	1. You Go To My Head

  
  
  


A sala sóbria com tons escuros de verde estava silenciosa, uma mulher de meia idade de pele negra e cabelo perfeitamente penteado em um coque combinando com suas roupas bastante profissionais estava atrás de uma mesa de madeira, as suas costas havia uma cortina que deixava a luz da tarde entrar e do seu lado direito tinha um mastro com a bandeira do estado do Vale e do seu lado esquerdo da República de Mistral. 

A mulher olhava com severidade para as duas pessoas sentadas à sua frente do outro lado da mesa. 

— Não que eu ache a quietude desagradável, mas sou uma pessoa ocupada e gostaria de saber o porquê fui chamada aqui, Senhora Carmilla. — Raven disse sem demonstrar sua irritação com a mulher enquanto descartava a ponta do cigarro que ela acabara de fumar no cinzeiro da mesa.

A diretora escolar Carmilla suspirou e lançou um olhar duro na direção da menina loira que estava sentada ao lado do Raven. 

Yang virou o rosto, mas ela sabia que a filha estava fungando e lutando para não chorar desde que Raven chegou na escola. A menina só tinha 8 anos, mas era orgulhosa como a mãe, Yang segurou seu choro com todas as suas forças. 

Raven ainda não fazia ideia do que havia acontecido. 

— O motivo que eu a chamei aqui, Senhora Branwen, é que dois alunos da quinta série voltaram para casa de olho roxo hoje, não quer explicar para sua mãe como isso aconteceu, Yang? 

Tanto Raven como a diretora olharam para a criança que mordeu o próprio lábio com muita força. 

— Yang? O que seus colegas fizeram para você decidir que eles mereciam ser agredidos? 

Yang se virou para sua mãe e falou de forma apressada. 

— Eles estavam falando coisas feias para minha amiga, Blake, só porque ela é fauno!

A senhora Carmilla soltou um suspiro como se fosse falar algo que ela já repetiu mil vezes. 

— Escute, Yang, não se pode bater nos seus coleguinhas, se tem algum problema você deve falar com os professores. 

— Mas eles… 

— Não! Sem mas e sem menos, você vai está suspensa por uma semana e isso vai ficar anotado em sua ficha. 

Raven franziu o cenho quando a mulher lhe ofereceu um papel para ela assinar a suspensão de Yang.

— Você está punindo a minha filha por bater um dois merdinhas nazistas? 

A mulher se virou com os olhos arregalados parecendo absolutamente horrorizada com as palavras de Raven. 

— Senhora Branwen, eu não acho que… 

— Não acha o que? Está sendo conivente com isso! Não basta todos os faunos que morreram nos campos de extermínio? Os que sofrem com preconceito diário em empregos sub-humanos Uma criança fauno não tem direito a está na escola sem ser atacada por outras crianças? Isso acontece sempre, e a senhora fecha seus olhos. — Raven se levantou de sua cadeira. — Yang não fez nada de errado, e se você não é capaz de ver isso, talvez seja melhor procurar outra escola para minha filha. Vamos, Yang. 

Ela foi até a porta e pegou seu casaco e chapéu no cabideiro de madeira. Tanto a mulher quanto a menina ficaram um pouco atordoadas olhando, mas logo Yang sorriu e correu para seguir sua mãe pelo corredor. Ela teve de fazer um esforço para acompanhar os passos rápidos de uma adulta, mas alcançou Raven para ficar ao seu lado enquanto saiam da escola.

Yang deu uma olhada tímida para o rosto de sua mãe e viu uma carranca mal-humorada profunda nas feições da mulher, a tez pálida, os olhos de um vermelho vivaz e o cabelo negro davam a ela uma aparência bem intimidadora. Usava uma saia de cintura alta preta, camiseta branca, meia-calça e um casaco preto que quando fechado parecia um vestido. Enquanto andava, ela colocou o chapéu de topo arredondado e abas curtas que fica muito inclinado em sua cabeça cobrindo parte de seu olho esquerdo.

Raven chegou até o carro, ela abriu a porta e fez sinal para a filha entra, Yang pulou pela entrada do motorista e passou pelo banco grande que mais parecia um sofá até chegar no lugar do passageiro, Raven entrou logo em seguida fechando a porta e dando a partida no carro. 

O carro coupé tinha uma pintura preta brilhante, curvas suaves e uma frente proeminente com grandes grades cromadas, as janelas eram pequenas e seguiam a carroceria do veículo. O interior tinha acabamento em couro, madeira e detalhes cromados, o rádio a válvula no centro do painel era o destaque por ser o de última geração, o grande volante era todo de madeira e ocupava boa parte do espaço do motorista. 

Yang ficou amuada em seu canto enquanto o carro se movia pelas ruas de Argus. Raven notou isso, provavelmente sua filha estava precisando de algum tipo de palavra de apoio, mas ela não sabia dá. 

Raven enfiou a mão no bolso procurando sua cartela se cigarros e achou algo que ela havia comprado para Yang e que estava esperando o momento certo para dar. Ela puxou de seu bolso um doce em forma de tira feito de goma vermelha.

— Aqui! Pegue isso. 

Yang levantou a cabeça e assim que viu a guloseima seu rosto se iluminou, ela pegou e colocou na boca imediatamente. 

— Obrigada, mãe. 

— Mas não vai se acostumando. 

A menina assentiu. 

— A senhora vai mesmo me tirar da escola? 

— Você não quer isso? — Raven perguntou olhando de canto para a filha enquanto colocava o cigarro na boca e o acendia com um isqueiro.

Yang ficou com um rosto triste. 

— Eu não quero ficar longe dos meus amigos. 

— Entendo. — Raven olhou para frente, ela sabia que havia uma possibilidade de algum dia elas precisassem sair da cidade, mas decidiu que não ia perturbar a cabeça da filha com isso. — Então eu não vou tirar você de lá, mas você tem de parar de agredir seus colegas, se não, aquela mocreia vai te expulsar e eu não vou poder fazer nada a respeito. 

— Mas a senhora disse que eu tava certa. — Yang se indignou. 

— E você estava, mas muitas vezes a gente tem de jogar nas regras dos outros para conseguir o que quer. — Ela disse abrindo uma parte do vidro da janela para a fumaça sair.

— Como assim? Eu não entendi. 

— Se você quer continuar na escola vai ter de seguir as regras deles, por mais que você não concorde. 

— Isso não é justo. — Ela mordeu doce. — Se eles forem mexer com meus amigos eu vou bater neles sim. — disse segura de si. 

— Que tal usar uma tática indireta? 

— O que é isso? 

— Os intimide até que tenham medo e nunca mais pensem em mexer com você e seus amigos. 

— Aaah… Eu não sei se sei fazer isso. 

Raven riu discretamente. 

— Depois eu te ensino algumas técnicas. — Ela colocou a mão em cima da cabeça da filha e bagunçou seu cabelo, Yang sorriu contente. 

A viagem seguiu mais tranquila, Yang acabou seu doce lambendo os dedos ainda melecados de açúcar e Raven descartou o cigarro no cinzeiro do carro, enquanto virava a esquina de sua rua cheia de casas tradicionais com fachadas de tijolos vermelhos e escadas de concreto na frente, todas grudadas uma nas outras e com árvores na calçada estreita, Raven parou na frente de sua casa vendo algo estranho. 

— Olhe, mãe! Tem um mendigo dormindo na nossa escada! — Yang apontou pelo vidro da janela. — Vamos chutar ele! 

— Não! Fique dentro do carro. 

— Mas… 

— Me obedeça! — Raven ralhou com a voz dura como aço fazendo a menina se encolher no banco. 

Ela abriu a porta e saiu do veículo dando a volta na direção da entrada de sua residência. Raven colocou sua mão por dentro de seu casaco envolvendo seus dedos ao redor do cabo de seu revólver enquanto chegava mais perto. 

A figura deitada nos degraus mais altos da escada da frente estava encostada no corrimão e com uma mala de cor caqui ao lado, tinha uma coberta sobre seu corpo, um chapéu branco de abas grandes sobre sua cabeça que não era possível ver devido a está muito inclinada. Raven se aproximou com cautela e quando ia chutar a pessoa algo se mexeu por baixo do cobertor. 

Raven ficou tensa e puxou um pouco de sua arma do coldre, mas ainda a deixou escondida atrás de suas costas. Ela recuou surpresa quando uma cabeça pequena e de feições inocente saltou para fora. 

Era claramente uma criança que não podia ter mais do que seis anos, a pele branca com grandes bochechas rosadas e redondos olhos cor de prata, o cabelo despenteado e meio arruivado. 

A criança bocejou e esfregou os olhos, ela focou seus olhos em Raven e se assustou voltando a abraçar a pessoa que estava debaixo da coberta. Esta, por sua vez, pareceu finalmente despertar e abriu os olhos erguendo a cabeça parecendo confusa. 

Era uma mulher jovem e de rosto afilado, seus olhos eram marcantes e da mesma cor prata brilhante da criança em seu colo. Ela olhou em volta tentando se situar, até seus olhos focarem em Raven e de repente a mulher engasgou se levantando de forma apressada puxando a criança consigo. 

— Oh, graças aos deuses, estava começando a achar que íamos passar a noite no relento. — Ela disse com uma voz surpreendentemente suave e doce. 

Raven balançou a cabeça discretamente e guardou seu revólver. Ela colocou sua pior expressão de mal humor e ralhou para a estranha:

— Quem é você? O que faz dormindo no meu portão? Comece a dar explicações imediatamente! 

A mulher piscou sem entender direito. 

— Essa é a sua casa? Oh claro, desculpe, eu sou Summer Rose, essa é minha filha Ruby, nós viemos de muito longe, do Vale. — Ela disse tentando sorrir o melhor que conseguia. 

A criança colocou a cabeça em seu ombro e cochilou, parecia dolorosamente cansada, na verdade, olhando melhor, Raven notou as olheiras nos olhos de Summer, as duas pareciam mais magras e pálidas do que uma pessoa completamente saudável deveria ser. 

— Veio do Vale para cá apenas para dormir na minha calçada? 

— Não! — A menina Ruby se mexeu choramingando em seu colo. — Eu vim aqui procurar Qrow Branwen. 

Raven franziu o cenho, sua expressão deve ter assustado a mulher porque Summer recuou um passo como se ela fosse uma ameaça. 

— Como conhece Qrow? Quem é você, afinal? 

— Mãe? Essa pessoa aí é amiga do tio Qrow? — Yang apareceu repentinamente atrás dela assustando Raven que não percebeu quando a filha saiu do carro e correu para se juntar a ela.

— Yang, eu disse para você ficar no carro. — Raven se colocou na frente da menina de forma protetora. 

— Tio? Ah, você deve ser a irmã de Qrow! Claro, como eu não reconheci. 

— Não se aproxime! — Raven gritou quando a mulher deu um passo a frente com a mão estendida. — Eu ainda não sei quem é você, como conhece meu irmão e nem como sabe onde eu moro. 

O semblante de Summer murchou enquanto ela recuava novamente e Ruby começava a choramingar em seus braços. 

— Ele… Nunca falou de mim? — Ela parecia decepcionada.

— Chega dessa tolice! —Raven agarrou a mão de Yang e a puxou para o alto da escada. — Vai embora e nos deixe em paz. 

— Espere, por favor, me escute. — Summer se desesperou. — Eu e Qrow estávamos noivos! 

— Como é? — Raven já estava abrindo a porta e se virou aborrecida para a mulher. — Para de inventar mentiras! 

— É verdade! Ele é pai de Ruby! Íamos nos casar! — Ela praticamente implorou. — Veja, por favor, veja isso! — Com lágrimas nos olhos, Summer puxou envelopes de cartas do bolso interno de seu casaco. 

Raven correu os olhos entre os papéis amarelados e a expressão desesperada da mulher. Ela praticamente arrancou as cartas com truculência das mãos dela e depois de uma rápida inspeção, viu que não tinha remetente, só destinatário. 

Ela tirou o papel de dentro do envelope já rasgado e imediatamente reconheceu a letra de seu irmão Qrow. A carta já começava com um:

_ Minha amada, Summer, estou indo para um novo trabalho em Atlas, lamento tanto não ter estado presente no aniversário de Ruby, estou enviando dinheiro, espero que compre algo de bonito para nossa pequena princesa e algo especial para si mesma.  _

_ As coisas não estão indo tão bem quanto o esperado, mas estou trabalhando para terminar o mais rápido possível. Quando esta missão chegar ao fim, poderei cumprir minha promessa que fiz a você e a nossa filha.  _

A carta continuava, mas Raven não conseguiu continuar a ler, algo apertou a sua garganta a ponto de ela começar a se sentir sufocando, teve de respirar fundo. 

— Eu só quero achar ele, por favor, me diga onde ele está? — Summer disse. — A última vez que tive notícias dele foi a mais de um ano, se ele me abandonou que diga pessoalmente, pelo menos. 

— Isso é impossível. — Yang falou diante do silêncio de sua mãe. — O tio Qrow morreu. 

Summer pareceu fraquejar, por um instante ela achou que a mulher ia desmaiar, mas ela resistiu. 

— Mãe? — A menina Ruby chamou e foi o que pareceu dar forças a Summer para se recuperar do golpe. 

— Yang, entre. 

— Mas… 

— Yang, entre logo! — Raven exigiu mais agressiva e a garota loira bufou e entrou na casa. 

— Parece que a sua história é verdadeira. — Raven continuou se voltando para Summer. — Infelizmente o lugar onde vai achar o meu irmão é no cemitério. 

— Mamãe… — A criança choramingou penosa em seu ombro. 

— Tá tudo bem, querida, a mamãe tá aqui com você, não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer. — Summer a consolou beijando sua testa. — Por favor, não temos onde ficar, gastei tudo o meu dinheiro só para chegar até aqui. 

Raven ponderou por um tempo, a mulher continuava a olhando com a expressão penosa, ela suspirou, a prata de seus olhos escurecidas e cheias de algo que ela não fazia ideia do que era. 

— Tudo bem, pode entrar. 

O rosto dela se iluminou, seus olhos ficando mais claros e brilhantes, Raven decidiu que eram mais bonitos assim. 

— Obrigada, muito obrigada, não tenho como te agradecer. 

* * *

Raven estava sentada a mesa de sua cozinha lendo todas as cartas que Summer lhe entregou dizendo que eram de Qrow, e eram mesmo, ela podia reconhecer a letra dele em todas. 

Depois da janta Yang foi para seu quarto e Summer colocou Ruby para dormir também no quarto de hóspedes que Raven ofereceu, a menina parecia muito cansada, pelo que a mulher contou, elas atravessaram o mundo de barco e trem, poderá a criança está daquela forma, caindo de sono.

Ela ergueu o olhar quando viu alguém se aproximar, era Summer, ela também parecia cansada e sonolenta.

— Ruby dormiu, sua filha ofereceu as coisas dela para ajudar, ela é uma criança maravilhosa. — A mulher disse se aproximando, Raven não esboçou nenhuma reação. — Queria agradecer por nos deixar ficar, Ruby sofreu muito com essa viagem, mas ela é uma criança forte e encarou tudo com bravura.

— Senta. — Raven disse severa. 

Os olhos de Summer arregalaram por um segundo e depois ela se sentou parecendo menor do que seu corpo naturalmente pequeno era.

— Como está sendo com essa notícia? — Raven achou melhor não ser tão direta com ela.

— Acho que Ruby não entende bem o que está acontecendo, ela só viu pessoalmente o pai umas quatro vezes, eu sempre falava dele, mas eu sei que com um tempo ela vai… ela vai… — Ela ficou com a voz embargada e as lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. — Desculpe… é que… é claro que eu havia cogitado essa possibilidade, mas… 

— Eu entendo. Todo mundo perdeu alguém importante. — Raven disse soando melancólica.

— Eu sei, mas ainda é difícil aceitar, encontrá-lo era minha única esperança.

— Por que diz isso? 

— As coisas estavam difíceis, eu perdi tudo, e não conseguia trabalhar pois não tinha com quem deixar Ruby, as pessoas ficam hesitantes em contratar mães solteiras. — Summer levantou a cabeça mais composta e recupera. — Como você consegue se manter e cuidar de sua filha?

— Eu recebo uma pensão.

— Oh, entendi, que tipo de trabalho você fazia? — Dava para sentir a desconfiança na voz da mulher.

— Mais ou menos o mesmo que Qrow fazia. — Os olhos de Summer arelagarma quase de medo. — Mas eu tinha basicamente apenas uma missão, me infiltrar no governo inimigo coletando informações e implantando informações falsas para o comando de Mistral.

— Mas isso acabou? Você está aposentada?

Raven a olhou de forma bem analitica, ela decidiu que Summer já estava bem para explicar seu passado.

— Quanto tempo você estava tendo um relacionamento com meu irmão? — Ela perguntou séria.

— Mais de oito anos. — respondeu depois de um minuto de hesitação. 

Raven suspirou e se levantou da cadeira, ela foi até o armário tirou uma chaleira enchendo de água da torneira e colocando no fogão. 

— Me conta tudo. 

— Nos conhecemos no Vale, eu sou enfermeira, ele apareceu com uma bala alojada nas costelas, eu lhe disse que ele deveria ser o homem mais sortudo do mundo porque a bala não atingiu nenhum órgão e ele riu, apesar de está enfaixado, e disse que era o homem mais sortudo, mas não por causa da bala e sim porque me conheceu. 

Ela começou a falar enquanto Raven se ocupava em colocar folhas de chá em duas xícaras. 

— Nós começamos a sair e ele me contou sobre seu trabalho como agente do governo do Vale, eu sabia que era perigoso, mas ele dizia que era um serviço muito importante… não podia negar que era.

Summer suspirou. 

— Vivíamos assim, ele viajava em suas missões secretas e quando voltava, nos encontrávamos. Quando Atlas começou o bombardeio contra Vale, eu fiquei para ajudar os feridos. — Ela engoliu a seco. — Foi horrível, todos os dias levávamos centenas de feridos e dezenas de mortos, houve a evacuação, mas eu não fui, ajudava a colocar principalmente crianças, velhos e doentes nos trens para fugirem para o interior enquanto as bombas caiam do céu noite e dia.

Raven tirou a chaleira do fogão e despejou a água quente nas xícaras se virando para oferecer uma a Summer e ficando com a outra enquanto sentava. 

— Mas então eu descobri que estava esperando Ruby, ajudar os outros era importante, mas do que adianta se algo acontecer comigo e ferir o bebê que eu carregava? Então eu parti em um dos trens de evacuação. Depois disso, o contato entre mim e Qrow ficou mais difícil. A guerra estava no auge, os serviços de correspondência já não funcionavam.

Raven observou como Summer levava a peça de porcelana aos lábios finos e rosados, ela bebericou seu chá tentando não pensar muito naquilo e se concentrar na história, afinal, nas cartas havia muitas declarações de amor, mas pouca informação concreta do que aconteceu entre seu irmão e Summer. 

— Depois da batalha de Shade, todos diziam que o fim da guerra estava próximo, Ruby já ia completar dois anos, um tempo depois recebi uma carta de Qrow dizendo que as coisas iam melhorar e assim que a guerra acabasse íamos nos casar. 

O rosto dela se entristeceu. 

— A guerra acabou, mas as missões dele não, Qrow estava chateado com isso, dizia que parecia que os seus superiores não queriam que ele saísse, sempre falavam “essa é a última missão” logo antes de enviar outra missão. 

Ela enxugou uma lágrima que caiu. 

— Então, um ano atrás ele enviou sua última carta, desde então, mais nada… uma parte de mim já sabia, só não queria aceitar. O trabalho dele era tão perigoso, mas não queria acreditar que ele… — Ela engoliu a seco. — Como aconteceu? 

Raven olhou para o chá amarelo dentro de sua xícara mal tocado.

— Ele estava em Mantle, não sabemos como a localização dele vazou, mas revisionistas atiraram contra o carro dele. 18 tiros, ele não teve chance. 

Ela viu o rosto de Summer embrulhar e logo as lágrimas começaram a cair. 

— Deuses, eu não sei o que eu vou fazer, não tenho outro plano. Peguei todas as minhas economias e vi para cá na esperança de encontrá-lo.

— Você pode ficar aqui enquanto pensa em algo, com a cabeça cheia como está agora, dificilmente pensará em uma solução. 

— Muito obrigada, eu não sei como agradecer a ajudar. — Ela sorriu enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão e Raven sentiu algo quente dentro de si, como se o sorriso dela fosse uma bonita paisagem que fica eternizada na mente e esquece o coração. 

— Não é nada demais. — Nada de bom viria aquilo, Raven estava certa disso. 

Ela deixou Summer do quarto de hóspedes onde a mulher dormiu abraçada a filha, as duas estavam realmente muito cansadas. Raven tentou seguir sua rotina padrão de sempre, levou Yang até o quarto da menina, onde ela verificou suas tarefas e depois ficou observando quando a filha trocava de roupas e escovava os dentes, quando acabou, Raven lhe ofereceu um copo com leite quente.

— Mãe? Aquela moça vai morar com a gente?

Raven a olhou um tanto surpresa pela pergunta.

— Por um tempo. — Ela disse olhando a menina deitada na cama, Raven recolheu o copo vazio que Yang lhe devolveu. — Você vai ter de ser educada com elas, entendido?

— Sim, mãe.

— Trate com respeito, a chama de senhora Rose e quero que seja gentil com Ruby, ela perdeu o pai assim como você. — Yang arregalou um pouco seus olhos com aquilo, ela virou e olhou o porta-retratos que ficavam na cômoda ao lado, uma fotografia do seu pai estava ali.

Por causa da guerra, tanto Raven como Taiyang passaram bem pouco tempo com a filha, infelizmente, o homem que lutava na linha de frente não sobreviveu para ver Yang crescer. Raven estava tentando fazer seu melhor, mas ela sempre pensava que estava fazendo um trabalho ruim e Taiyang iria reprová-la. O homem era gentil e parecia sempre saber a coisa certa a se fazer, ela conseguia ser mais aberta e emotiva quando ele estava por perto, agora a única coisa que Raven sabia fazer era tentar juntar os cacos do que sobrou dela depois da guerra.

— Eu vou fazer o meu melhor. — Yang disse.

— Bom. — Raven se levantou e saiu. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite, mãe.

Ela desligou a luz e fechou a porta, depois disso, Raven verificou todas as portas e janelas, apagou as luzes dos cômodos e por fim, foi para seu próprio quarto. 

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo, o que ela estava fazendo? Aceitando uma estranha em sua casa? E se for tudo mentira? Ela era realmente confiável? Raven já havia visto muitos mentirosos, ela mesma poderia dizer que virou uma especialista nisso por causa de seu trabalho, segundo seu julgamento, Summer parecia totalmente sincera, mas, mesmo assim, ela disse a si mesma que no dia seguinte ia verificar a veracidade da história que ela contou.

Raven caminhou até sua penteadeira e abriu uma mala onde havia o toca-discos, já havia um vinil ali, ela deslocou o braço que contia a agulha para o disco e iniciou a reprodução, a música suave começou a sair pelas saídas de som. 

Se olhou no espelho e usando um algodão molhado com uma loção, removeu toda a maquiagem e sujeita de seu rosto, depois ela puxou os grampos de seu cabelo desfazendo o penteado e deixando os fios livres. Ela tirou seus sapatos e sua meia-calça, foi até o armário e abriu a porta, puxou uma garrafa de vidro enchendo um copo com saquê mistraliano, Raven se sentou na cadeira perto da janela acendendo um cigarro e começando a fumar, ela dava alguns goles ocasionais em sua bebida.

Tantos anos trabalhando durante a guerra a serviço do governo, a única coisa que ela aprendeu foi a não confiar em ninguém, a não se apegar a ninguém, podem ser seus próximos alvos quando as ordens superiores chegarem, ou quando menos esperar, tentam te matar, mas por algum motivo, seus pensamentos giravam e voltavam para o brilho prateado dos olhos dela.

O que havia de errado com ela? Parecia que havia surgido um peculiar vínculo de empatia entre elas, Summer amou seu irmão, era mãe e uma mulher que foi marcada pela guerra, assim como a própria Raven foi. Aquele feitiço não passava de uma identificação advinda de suas semelhanças.

Ela disse a si mesma que era aquilo e pronto, apesar disso, toda vez que ela fechava os olhos, podia ver aquele brilho de prata novamente.

  
  



	2. I Don't Know Why (I Just Do)

  
  


Raven abriu os olhos sentindo um cheiro adocicado e delicioso após receber seus sentidos, ela se afastou e começou a levantar os lençóis para o lado e indo na direção da porta até parar e lembrar que tinha sido convidada em sua casa. Ela suspirou e voltou para pegar um roupão e cobrir, Raven parou diante do espelho de sua penteadeira, ela não sabia o porquê, mas não parecia exibir o verão com uma aparência tão ruim, sem saber o que estava fazendo, Raven se deu ao trabalho de lavar o rosto e pentear o cabelo usando alguns grampos.

Ela apareceu no espelho novamente, mas parecia pálida e canadense, mas sentiu um pouco melhor com sua aparência e então Raven saiu, ela verificou o quarto de Yang, sua filha estava dormindo abraçada em um leão de pelúcia, ela também viu o quarto de hóspedes, apenas uma menina Ruby estava dormindo feito uma bolinha de carne rosada na grande cama com cabeceira de ferro.

Conforme ela foi descendo como escadas, um barulho vindo da cozinha ficou mais alto, ao girar no corredor, Raven confirmou suas suspeitas, o verão estava trabalhando ali, mexendo uma massa em uma tigela.

\- O que está fazendo? - Ela perguntou com uma voz ainda rouca pelo sono, o verão se assustou porque estava muito concentrado no que fazia, uma mulher acabou deixando uma colher cair no chão ao se virar na sua direção.

\- Nossa que susto. - Ela riu se abaixando para pegar uma colher. - Boa dia, espero que não importe, eu estava com problemas para dormir e pensei em fazer um café da manhã para todos. - Summer disse soando um pouco nervoso, pudera, Raven deveria imaginar que uma mulher estava com medo de sua reação.

Raven apenas andou até uma bancada onde ela estava abrindo um armário para pegar uma chaleira.

\- Fuso horário? - Ela perguntou e viu o verão piscar sem entender a associação imediata.

\- Oh sim, também, eu acho. - Uma mulher voltou a mexer a massa na tigela. - Essa viagem foi difícil, mas eu já tinha problemas para dormir antes.

Raven mostra canto enquanto prepara seu chá matinal e espera que a mulher tenha vontade de falar mais sobre respeito sem precisar pedir, por sua sorte, o verão parece ser uma falha natural.

\- De noite, quando fechar os meus olhos ... e durar ... as vezes, acordo escutando ou barulho das bombas. - Seus olhos ficaram apáticos e sem brilho. - Caiam tantas… havia uma ponte perto de onde eu morava… uma noite acordei com um barramentos ensurdecedor… e continuava por vários minutos, quando o sol era exibido, não havia sobrado nada da ponte, sumiu, como se não fosse nada…

Ela saltou assustada quando Raven colocou a mão em seu ombro, Summer a Exibiu, tinha medo de tudo.

\- A guerra já acabou, nós sobrevivemos, em nome daqueles que não, temos que viver o melhor possível.

Os olhos dela foram gravados e encheram algo que Raven não sabia dizer que era. Depois que sua expressão ficou mais suave e sorridente no verão.

Obrigada.

Raven não soube o porquê, mas sem perceber, ela acabou de desenhar um sorriso direcionado a uma mulher.

\- O que é isso que você está preparando afinal? - Ela perguntou tomando seu chá na xícara que acabou de preparar.

\- Biscoitos, um Ruby ama eles. - Ela falou mais tranquila. - Oh, espero que não importe comigo mexendo nos seus equipamentos de cozinha.

Raven deu de ombros.

\- Pode fazer o que quiser, não entre no meu escritório, de resto, pode explorar a casa ou o quanto quiser. - Ela já enviou uma mesa, já tinha uma cesta com pães ali, ela puxou o pote de geléia e começou a passar em uma fatia. 

\- Você está sendo muito generoso. - disse Summer. - Mas você está pensando, acho que a melhor opção é procurar um emprego.

Raven é exibido em seu lugar.

\- Isso vai ser um pouco complicado.

\- Por que diz isso? - Ela se virou parecendo surpresa com uma informação.

\- O sentimento de nacionalismo aqui ainda é muito forte, você é estrangeiro, muitos não abrem suas portas para você, mesmo que seja um profissional qualificado. 

\- Oh ... - Summer pareceu murchar com a notícia.

Raven não soube o porquê, mas não gostou de vê-la assim.

\- Eu tenho alguns contatos, posso fazer algo por você, colocando meu nome na mesa.

\- Poderia fazer isso por mim? Ela sorriu.

\- Não fique tão animado, isso não é garantia, não subestime ou nacionalize esse povo e você é o Vale, pode imaginar que não há conteúdos com uma derrota humilhante.

Summer pareceu ficar mais séria.

\- Eu tenho muita experiência no hospital, isso não conta?

Raven deu de comer comendo sua fatia de pão.

\- Vamos ver isso. - Ela começou a se levantar. - Vou chamar as crianças.

\- Pode deixar comigo. - O verão passou na sua frente e Raven ficou meio sentado meio levantado olhando para uma mulher desconfiada. - Desculpe, é o Ruby me falou que tem medo de você.

\- Tem medo de mim? - Corvo refletiu. - Isso faz sentido. - Ela lembrou de como a menina tremeu e se agarrou no verão ontem. - Pode ir, selecionar se Yang fizer sua higiene antes de descer, você verá o leite e o jornal já chegou.

Enquanto o verão subia uma escada, Raven estava até a porta da frente e abriu, sua garrafa de leite foi deixada bem no canto e o jornal enrolado na frente, ela puxou um envelope que estava escondido dentro do jornal e o guardou no bolso, recolheu tudo e voltou para crianças que já estavam sentadas à mesa.

\- Bom dia, mãe, eu tive o sonho mais maravilhoso de todos. - Yang disse já animado tão cedo.

\- Bom dia, e que sonho foi esse? - Raven se sente vendo como Summer ajeitava a filha na cadeira falando palavras doces apesar da menina ainda está claramente sonolenta.

\- Eu estava descendo uma rua com bicicleta mais legal de todas.

Raven fez uma careta e abriu o jornal para ler.

\- Já falamos sobre isso, você é pequeno demais para andar de bicicleta! 

\- Mas mãe!

Chega! Coma em silêncio e não me aparece com essa história de bicicleta nova.

Yang bufou com raiva e cruzou os braços.

\- Mas não tem nada aqui. - Ela apontou para o prato.

\- Oh sim, deixe-me servi-la. - Summer disse sorrindo, ela se virou pegando um prato cheio de panquecas.

Uou! - O bom humor de Yang voltou e até Ruby pareceu se animar com uma visão.

\- Você gosta de panquecas? - Uma mulher perguntou diretamente para uma menina loira.

\- Um povo só vem panqueca quando vai na lanchonete. - Yang disse já enfocando garfo na comida.

\- é mesmo? - Summer se você colocar os dois últimos pratos na mesa, ou ela própria e o Raven que ficou olhando estranha para uma comida. - Sua mãe não prepara panquecas?

Raven de repente sentiu os olhos de verão sobre ela e ficou desconfortável, como se estivesse preso em um julgamento.

\- A mãe não sabe cozinhar.

Yang! - Raven bateu na mão da mesa olhando para uma garota loira.

\- Mas é verdade! - Yang reiterou.

Riu de verão.

\- Chega desse assunto. - Raven ralhou mal humorada, deixou o jornal de lado e pegou os talheres para comer.

\- Não é como se a mãe não fizesse nada. - Yang continuou parecendo se divertindo contando sua história. - Mas a comida da senhora Belladonna e da senhora Nikos é muito melhor.

\- Yang, chega! - Raven ralhou de novo. 

\- Eu tenho certeza de que sua mãe faz o melhor que pode. - Summer disse e seu sorriso sumiu quando Raven virou-se para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas. 

\- O que vocês são? Um bando de crítica de culinária? 

\- Não, eu não quis dizer… 

Chega! Vamos comer todos em silêncio! - Raven intimou com uma voz dura. 

Ruby se encontra em sua cadeira, Summer se amuou e Yang fez uma careta. 

Raven sabia que havia um clima estragado, mas ela não podia evitar se sentir rebaixada. Ela sempre foi boa em tudo o que fez, menos como coisas simples do dia a dia, como pequenas coisas que deve fazer Yang como uma boa mãe e Raven era totalmente inapta. 

Ela não conseguiu conversar com Yang, não conseguiu fazer como outras mães e cozinhar algo que agrega a filha, ela não sabia nem sequer demonstrou o que sentiu. Yang iria crescer acreditando que Raven não amava porque era simplesmente incapaz de falar ou desmontar aquilo que é necessário. 

Era uma humilhação, uma vez que seu orgulho ela não conseguiu fazer algo. Raven cortou um pedaço da panqueca e levou a boca, perdeu o sabor delicioso e ficou incrível em um pedaço simples. Um cozimento perfeito. 

Claro que o verão não podia ser tão comunicativo, gentil e uma mãe atenciosa, ela também era uma excelente cozinheira. 

* * *

\- Aaah, mãaaae! - Yang resmungou fingindo birra. 

Já havia dois dias atrás, era fim de semana e Raven deu uma folga para uma menina e deixou quase todo o dia brincando com Ruby pela casa enquanto o verão saia para procurar algum serviço. 

\- Para recuperar, um dia você vai me agradecer por isso. 

\- Mas não é justo, eu não posso ir à escola e também não posso brincar? 

Raven suspirou. 

\- Pode brincar depois, antes do jantar ou à tarde. Pela manhã, você deve se concentrar em seus estudos. - Ela colocou um livro sobre sua escrivaninha que fica no quarto de Yang. - Você tem uma semana para ler esse livro, todo dia você deve escrever o que leu e o que achou, assim sabido que não está trapaceando. 

\- Se eu acabar antes, posso brincar com Ruby? 

Raven fez uma carreta. 

\- Se você terminar antes de eu ler o outro livro, mas sim, se você ler e escrever todo o dia, poderá gravar um tempo para brincar com Ruby. Mas você pode usar sua tarefa, caso não, nada de brincadeira. 

\- Hummm ... tá bom. - Ela respondeu meio ranzinza e se ajeitou na sua cadeira para começar a ler o livro e fazer o resumo que sua mãe pediu. 

Raven pareceu satisfeito e deixou uma filha estudando no quarto enquanto descia, no momento em que chegou na sala viu Summer entrando com Ruby ao seu lado, ela tinha uma sacola no braço. 

\- Ruby, meu amor, limpe seus sapatos antes de entrar. - Summer disse, ela sorriu quando viu Raven. - Comprei algumas coisas no mercado, vou fazer torta. 

Raven deu um olhar sério. 

\- Hmm. 

O sorriso de verão vacilou ao notar uma severidade de outra mulher.

\- Ruby sobe eu vou me juntar a você em um minuto. 

A girl assentiu e o correu para cima para passar muito perto de Raven.

Ela parou por cima do ombro com mal humor. 

\- Alguma coisa errada? - perguntou Summer parecendo hesitante, ela estava caminhando até a cozinha e começou a tirar as compras da sacola. 

Corvo um seguiu. 

\- Acredite que está na hora de estabelecer algumas regras aqui. 

\- Regras? - Summer piscou colocando um bloco de manteiga na geladeira. 

\- Sim, para você e sua filha. 

Verão, uma exposição de uma forma estranha. 

\- Ok, é sua casa, isso é justo. 

Bom. - respondeu monótona e puxou casualmente um cigarro de seu bolso e o recebeu. - Primeiro vamos falar sobre comida. 

\- Por que isso é um problema? 

\- Yang não pode comer o que quiser, quando quiser e na quantidade que quiser. Ela também tem horários, é importante que você e sua filha respeitem isso, além disso, seria bom se sua filha entrar também nos horários. 

\- Eu… Entendo… 

\- Muito bem, Yang acorda às seis e dorme às nove, ela não pode comer doce entre as refeições, a sobremesa só uma vez por dia, não pode sair da casa sem minha permissão, ela só tem permissão para frequentar a casa de dois amigos, os Belladonna que moram dois quarteirões para cima e os Nikos que moram do outro lado da rua. 

Entendi. - Summer falou franzindo o cenho. 

\- Agora como regras da casa, não abra as portas sem bater, nunca entre no meu escritório sem minha permissão, então eu posso abrir como correspondências, quando não estiver na casa, não receber visitas, pois as janelas não podem ser abertas em nenhum momento, o rádio só pode ser ligado pela manhã e o banhos também só pela manhã, porque a noite não tem água quente. E nunca, nunca, atenda ou telefone do meu escritório! Se você não estiver em casa, mantenha-se pressionado. 

Summer se mexeu parecendo desconfortável. 

\- Você pode usar a cozinha como quiser, e espero que sua filha respeite as regras também.

Raven viu ou assistiu a Summer passar por uma série de emoções, confusão, raiva, indignação. Tudo passou tão rápido que ela conseguiu detectar tudo. 

\- Eu vou conversar com ela. 

\- Você vai se comunicar. - Raven disse firme. 

O verão abriu a boca, mas mudou de idéia no mesmo segundo e deixou a boca balançando na cabeça. 

\- Estamos conversadas. - Raven disse se virando e saindo. 

Summer ficou olhando ela se afastou e ficou realmente se questionou a necessidade de tudo o que. 

**_~ Alguns dias depois ~_ **

Raven estava no seu escritório, uma cadeira de couro virada na direção da porta enquanto ela falava no telefone. 

\- Já tenho as informações que você queria. - Um homem falava do outro lado da linha. - Os dados que você passou, batem com os registros do hospital geral do Vale, também fizeram uma pesquisa nas universidades e nas escolas e descobriram o currículo excelente e um histórico de ajuda humanitária. 

\- Mesmo assim, envie uma cópia dos documentos. - Raven disse descartado ou restante de cigarro que acabou de fumar, um bituca ainda quente que se juntou a várias outras cinzas em cima da mesa, todas manchadas de vermelho do seu batom.

\- Sem problema, próximo a dados eu confirmo o nome do contato.

\- Ótimo, e ... - Raven umedeceu os lábios hesitando. - Você pode encontrar os contatos do meu irmão no Vale, transferências bancárias, registros e relatórios sérios de grande ajuda.

\- Posso ver isso, mas ... esses pedidos são trabalho, ou pessoal?

\- Você está em dívida comigo, lembra? - falou com uma voz dura. 

Sim. - O homem riu. - Sabia que você não vai esquecer, ok, você vai fazer o que me pediu.

\- Obrigada pela ajuda. - Ela desligou o telefone. 

Quase que quase uma batida foi ouvida. Raven se criou e foi abrir uma porta apenas um pouco para o verão parar todos os dias. 

\- Boa noite. - Ela se atrapalhou um pouco com as palavras. - O jantar já está na mesa e as meninas estão um pouco impacientes. 

Raven abriu mais uma porta para olhar melhor, o verão estava usando um vestido floral rosa e uma tiara branca na cabeça. Apesar de ter passado uma semana, uma mulher parecia completamente diferente, seu rosto ficou mais cheio e corado ao dar uma aparência bem mais saudável, como olheiras desapareceram, seu cabelo sempre foi visto bem penteado e Raven poderia jurar que às vezes ouvia um canto quando pensava que ela não estava por perto. 

\- Estou indo. - Ela disse sair, o verão se desloca um passo enquanto a via fecha rapidamente a porta, dando apenas um rápido acesso ao escritório um pouco antes do Raven fechar ou ativar com uma chave que ela guarda no bolso. 

No verão, o Raven pode sentir os olhos da mulher sobre ela, rastreando cada um dos seus movimentos. Tudo isso é deixado desconfortável. 

\- Alguma coisa errada? - Ela perguntou se virava para o verão, que parecia surpresa e um pouco assustada. - Você estava olhando para mim ... - falou mais suave e isso pareceu tranquilizar uma mulher. 

\- Desculpe, é que me surpreendi com sua aparência. - disse um pouco encabulada. 

\- Desculpe se minha aparência não é satisfatória. - respondeu irritada. 

\- Oh não, não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! - Summer exclamou parecendo quase ofendida pelo que Raven disse. - Muito pelo contrário, você passou o dia todo trancado nesse escritório, e não pode esperar que você fique com a aparência tão… hã ... - Ela atrapalhou e Raven viu as maçãs do seu rosto ficarem mais vermelhas. - Hã, enfim, devíamos ir logo, a comida está esfriando. 

Raven viu visto apressadamente pelo corredor tentando evitar o contato visual. Ela ficou olhando sem entender o que aconteceu. 

* * *

Após o jantar que foi estranhamente silencioso, o Raven envia uma poltrona de sua sala enquanto bebe um chá quente e fuma um cigarro ocasional, como as crianças ficam sentadas no chão desenhando com lápis coloridos, logo Summer se junta a elas ocupando o sofá, uma mulher puxou uma agulha e linha começando a costurar um tecido que ficou sobre seu colo.

Raven começou a se incomodar com o silêncio, estava claro que todos ali estavam confortáveis, menos ela. Apenas Yang e Ruby conversaram, ou o silêncio ao ver o verão estava chegando, ela não sabia o porque, mas desejava conversar com uma mulher. 

\- O que é isso aí que você está fazendo? - Ela perguntou tentando voar casual.

\- Ah, tão fazendo alguns reparos em algumas roupas velhas, nada demais. - Summer disse se concentrando em sua tarefa, Raven reduz seus dedos após mover pela costura do tecido.

\- Vocês não trouxeram muita bagagem. - falou lembrando que ela só tinha uma única mala consigo.

Sim. - Ela parecia triste, mas logo forçou um sorriso no rosto. - Mas tudo bem, nada que alguns remendos não dê jeito, tenho fé que coisas vão melhorar.

Raven lutou contra um sentimento que parecia que ela não sentia em milênios ... a pena.

\- Amanhã sairemos para comprar roupas novas para você. - Ela simplesmente decretou tomar um gole de seu chá.

Os olhos de verão são disparados e ela virou a cabeça em sua direção, causando uma expressão de choque.

\- Não, não é preciso…

Chega! - Corvo um cortou. - Se você deseja um mínimo de chance de conseguir um emprego, precisa ter uma aparência mínima adequada. - Enquanto falava, o Raven inclina-se para a frente pegando a chaleira que estava na mesa do centro e encheu sua xícara com mais chá quente. - Você já é estrangeiro, se tiver uma aparência ruim será ainda mais difícil. 

Summer abaixou a cabeça claramente descontente por aquilo.

\- Não quero que gaste seu dinheiro comigo.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, minha condição financeira é consistente, não me cause falta. - informou enquanto descartava ou restava cigarro e passava a segurar uma xícara com duas mãos.

\- Eu… eu nem sei o que dizer.

\- Só aceite. - Raven fez uma pausa olhando Yang e Ruby tendo uma pequena discussão sobre o mar e deve ser pintado de azul ou verde. - Desde que o golpe de estado aconteceu há 15 anos, eu e meu irmão nos separamos muito, ele foi estudado no Vale e começou a trabalhar para o governo, eu fiquei aqui e com pouco contato. - Ela virou direção de verão. - Mas ele te amava muito, acredito que o mínimo que posso fazer é te ajudar como posso, isso pode deixar o Qrow feliz. Não posso fazer mais nada por ele, mas posso fazer por você e pela filha dele. - finalizou olhando para Ruby.

Summer sorriu para ela., Mas rapidamente se afastar dessa sensação.

\- Você é uma boa pessoa.

Raven desviou o olhar, os olhos do verão tiveram um brilho de prata suave e aconchegante que fez seu coração vibrar e sentir a mesma sensação quente revirar seu estômago enquanto ela sorria docemente em sua direção.

\- Eu estou fazendo isso por ele. 

\- E eu agradeço.

\- Também solicitei uma carta de recomendação ao hospital geral Argus, para receber os documentos que você solicitou no Vale.

\- Isso parece promissor. - Summer se animou.

\- Estou preocupado com uma burocracia envolvida, ou o governo está em uma época instável e muitos reajustados desde que o regime total de Kanji foi desfeito, até o ano passado como viagens de estrangeiros a Mistral estavam suspensas, mas você nunca usou essas regras nesse país.

\- Oh, isso é realmente preocupante. - Summer se entristeceu. - Na pior das hipóteses, eles podem me querer deportar.

\- Não vou mentir, isso é uma coisa que pode acontecer. - Raven viu uma mulher minguar e se encolher. - Não pense nisso agora, você pode permitir o auxílio. - Ela ergueu uma xícara com seu chá em sua direção. Quer?

\- Não, obrigada, você toma bastante chá, em? - Ela conseguiu sorrir.

\- Esse é um hábito cultural milenar por aqui. - Raven respondeu indiferente com uma questão.

\- Esse é o seu segredo para ter uma pele não boa?

O que? - Ela se surpreendeu com uma pergunta e ficou olhando espantada, de repente uma cor vermelha pintou o rosto de Summer e não teve nada a ver com o blush de sua maquiagem.

\- Oh, me desculpe, eu sinto tão invejosa agora. - Uma mulher desviou o olhar e abandonou a cabeça escondendo o rosto.

Raven continuou olhando sem entender bem o que ela estava falando.

\- Há que se refere, exatamente?

\- Sua aparência. É tão ... boa. - Summer criou a cabeça apenas para desviar ou olhar novamente. - Você é alta, se veste bem, parece uma atriz de cinema.

Foi a vez de Raven desviar o olhar sem saber como reagir esse elogio.

\- Essa foi uma coisa mais exagerada que eu já ouvi. - Ela se criou. - Está na hora de dormir, crianças, recuperar os materiais e o submarino para limpar antes de ir para a cama.

Yang e Ruby usam os papéis e lápis, como duas vezes a subir como escadas.

\- Ruby, você ouviu o que minha mãe disse para sua? - A menina mais nova piscou seus olhos e balançou a cabeça em negativo. - Que elas vão sair amanhã, quando minha mãe sair, ela me deixa na casa das minhas amigas, significa que amanhã podemos brincar na casa de uma das minhas amigas.

\- Mas eu não quero ficar longe da minha mãe. 

\- Tudo bem, vai ser legal, eu vou tá com você. - Yang deu um pequeno abraço na menina mais nova. 

  
  
  
  



	3. These Foolish Things

  
  


A campainha tocou e a porta grande de madeira foi aberta, o rosto simpático de Kali foi visto, ela logo abriu um sorriso ao reconhecer Raven e abriu mais a porta.

— Bom dia, que surpresa essa visita. — Ela cumprimentou. — Quer dizer, nem tanto. — A mulher riu de si mesma.

Agora com a porta totalmente aberta, seu vestido preto com bolinhas brancas era visível, ela tinha um cinto amarelo marcando sua cintura e acentuando as curvas de seu quadril, o cabelo era cortado curto, na altura no pescoço e de um tom negro intenso, um lenço estava amarrado em sua cabeça que parecia mais funcional do que estético, porém, não escondia suas orelhas felinas que se projetavam altas no topo de sua cabeça. A pele da mulher fauna era mais escura do que a de Raven e Summer, indicando que sua origem étnica poderia ser sulista ou do extremo oeste. Seus olhos eram amarelos e brilhantes e seu rosto parecia jovial, sem marcas de idade.

— Obrigada por aceitar cuidar das crianças, Kali. — Raven disse entrando enquanto a fauna fazia um gesto para o grupo entrar.

— Imagina, a Blake adora quando Yang vem para brincar. — Ela respondeu sorrindo, mas Raven via uma gota de tristeza ali, ela sabia que Kali e seu marido passaram bastante tempo tentando ter um segundo filho, sem sucesso.

Yang sorriu quando seu nome foi mencionado e Kali se ajoelhou abrindo os braços, a menina rapidamente largou sua mão e correu na direção da fauna, a mulher esfregou seu rosto do de Yang a fazendo gargalhar.

— Quem é a cachinhos dourados mais barulhenta da rua?

Raven ouviu Summer rindo ao seu lado olhando a cena, Ruby ainda estava meio escondida atrás da perna da mãe.

Kali quando viu a menina, sorriu para ela, Yang se afastou dando espaço para a fauna se aproximar de Ruby.

— E você, bolinho fofo de canela? Não que dá um abraço na tia? — Ruby se escondeu mais atrás de Summer choramingando.

— Não seja mal educada, Ruby, cumprimente as pessoas. — Ela riu sem graça.

— Tudo bem, Blake está lá em cima no quarto. Yang, por que não leva sua prima lá para cima? Eu vou levar suco e sanduíches para vocês daqui a pouco. — Kali disse, e imediatamente Yang fez uma posse militar e assentiu, ela foi até Ruby com um sorriso e ofereceu a mão a menina que hesitou por um instante olhando para cima na direção da mãe.

Summer se abaixou e falou perto de seu ouvido.

— Pode ir, meu amor, a mamãe volta já. — Ela finalizou beijando a bochecha de Ruby que riu, logo a menina segurou a mão de Yang e as duas crianças subiram pela escada.

— Não se preocupe, Ruby está segura aqui, Kali é de minha total confiança. — Raven falou vendo com Summer olhava para as meninas, ela viu a mulher suspirar aliviada enquanto se voltava em sua direção.

— Essa é Summer Rose, eu havia falado dela pelo telefone. — Raven apresentou as duas mulheres. — Summer, essa é Kali Belladonna, nos conhecemos desde a infância.

— É um prazer, se estiver precisando de ajuda pode contar comigo, seja para conversar, olhar as crianças ou pedir uma xícara de açúcar. — Kali sorriu radiante.

— Eu não tenho como agradecer pela gentileza. — Summer sorriu. — É reconfortante saber que tem pessoas dispostas a ajudar, mesmo eu sendo estrangeira. 

— Eu sei bem como é quando as pessoas negam estender a mão quando você está precisando. — Ela disse resignada e apontando vagamente para suas orelhas de gato em cima de sua cabeça. — Mas felizmente eu tinha Raven para me ajudar quando a política de segregação racial de Kanji começou, ela me ajudou a fugir do país, nem sei no que poderia ter acontecido. 

— Eu sei o que teria acontecido. — Raven falou com a voz dura. — Você seria mandada para um campo de concentração e teria sorte se saísse viva. 

O clima ficou sombrio de repente. 

— Já passou, muitos faunos morrem, mas a guerra acabou, nova era. — Kali disse tentando soar otimista.

— Não consigo entender como as pessoas podem ser tão cruéis. — Summer refletiu. 

— Os seres humanos são perversos, o preconceito é só uma parte disso. — Raven falou puxando um cigarro de seu bolso e o ascendendo. 

— Isso foi o monstro da guerra que fez as pessoas ficarem loucas. — disse Summer. 

— Loucura é acreditar que todas as pessoas são decentes como você. Eu estive lá, sei que a maioria eram pessoas bem lúcidas fazendo atrocidades por ganância, medo, egoísmo, soberba e essa incontrolável vontade de se sentir superior aos outros. Há uma lista interminável de coisas que nos fazem ser essa escória sobre a terra. 

Summer ficou a olhando espantada e com a boca aberta como se quisesse responder, mas não sabia como. Kali foi rápida em desviar do assunto. 

— Eh, Raven sempre foi alguém de opiniões polêmicas, por isso ela saia comigo quando todos não queria chegar perto da fauna aqui. — Ela riu alto. 

— Chega dessa perda de tempo, vamos Summer. — Raven se virou para sair. — Voltamos em duas horas, Kali. 

Summer correu para acompanhar Raven que se despediu vagamente da amiga fauno, ela própria trocou uma palavra com Kali antes de sair na direção do carro que ficou estacionado na frente da casa. 

Raven fechou a porta e teve de esperar até a outra mulher entrasse, ela sentiu Summer a olhando, mas sua reação foi fechar o rosto e ligar o veículo começando a andar. Depois de um minuto com o silêncio deixando o ar pesado, Summer finalmente disse algo. 

— O jeito que você falou agora à pouco, parecia que você não tem esperança na humanidade. 

Seu dedos apertaram o volante e ela cerrou os dentes com força. 

— Existem muitas pessoas ruins, mas se não acreditar em um futuro melhor, para que você vive? 

— Yang precisa de mim, ela não tem mais ninguém. — respondeu Raven entre os dentes.

— E você? Não vai viver por você? Me disse que deveríamos viver da melhor forma em nome daqueles que morrerem. Foi mentira? Isso não se aplica a você? 

— Essa é a minha melhor forma de viver. 

— Talvez você possa aprender uma nova. 

Raven a olhou de lado, a mulher não estava sorrindo, mas tinha algo no rosto dela, um otimismo gentil que a fazia se sentir confusa com seus próprios pensamentos. 

— Tem algo em você que me lembra ele. — Ela disse deixando Summer confusa. — Ele também era otimista, sempre falava dos planos para quando a guerra acabasse, acho que ele não queria me ver perder a esperança. 

— Seu marido? 

Ela virou e a olhou diretamente, depois se voltou para frente novamente. 

— Sim, agora eu só sou uma viúva que não faz a mínima ideia do que está fazendo. 

— Você ama sua filha e está fazendo seu melhor, pode até duvidar disso, mas eu tenho certeza. — Summer disse. — E se seu marido estivesse aqui, ele diria a mesma coisa.

Raven ficou bastante tempo em silêncio depois de ouvir aquilo, e depois de vários minutos, enfim murmurou um discreto:

— Obrigada.

Summer sorriu em solidariedade a ela.

— Se nós, mães viúvas não nos apoiamos, quem vai?

Raven acabou sorrindo para aquele comentário, chegava a ser engraçado de tão irônico.

* * *

— Saia para a gente ver como ficou em você. — Raven disse, ela estava sentada em uma das cadeiras na loja de roupas, os provadores a frente com uma cortina se fazia de divisória separando ela e a modelista de Summer que estava do outro lado se trocando.

A cortina foi tirada do caminho e Raven viu Summer, ela estava usando um vestido de cor bege com duas fileiras de botões pretos na frente e uma gola em V cuja mangas iam até a altura dos cotovelos. 

— Oh, ficou ótimo em você. — A modelista se levantou e foi até Summer. — Um xale para completar e a senhora vai ficar maravilhosa. Eu acho que tenho algumas peles em algum lugar por aqui. 

— Peles? Peles de animais? — Summer exclamou surpreendida. — Oh não, não, isso é caro demais, não por favor. 

Ignorando seus protestos, a mulher desapareceu entre as araras cheias das mais variadas roupas que enchiam o lugar. 

Raven se aproximou. 

— Isso realmente ficou bom em você. 

— Ah você acha? — Summer se virou com o rosto aquecido na direção do espelho de corpo inteiro. 

— Sim, acho. — Ela se aproximou mais ficando atrás da mulher. — Se comparado ao Vale, Mistral sempre teve uma cultura muito forte sobre se vestir bem, desde os tempos antigos. 

— Ah, você deve me achar muito desleixada. — riu sem graça. 

— Na verdade, um pouco. — Raven se moveu para ficar na frente dela. — Roupas novas é um bom começo, mas… — Ela colocou a mão no queixo de Summer e o ergueu para a mulher a olhá-la. — Nunca te vi de maquiagem, por que? 

Summer se afastou parecendo constrangida. 

— Eu nunca fui muito vaidosa, depois comecei a trabalhar no hospital, não era algo que cabia… Eu achava que essas coisas eram para mulheres bonitas. 

— Mas você é bonita. 

Summer se virou em sua direção tão rápido que mesmo sendo curto, seu cabelo arruivado balançou com o movimento, ela ficou a encarando, procurando qualquer indicação de que suas palavras não eram verdadeiras, não achou, porque Raven falou exatamente o que pensava. Em um segundo, o rosto da mulher começou a corar fortemente e ela desviou o olhar para o chão. 

—Voltei, trouxe várias opções de xales e chapéus, para você experimentar. 

As duas mulheres olharam para a modelista que equilibrava várias peças de roupas em seus braços. 

— Obrigada pela ajuda, Bárbara. — Raven disse indo até ela e pegando as roupas para colocar na cadeira e assim libertá-la de seu fardo. 

— Imagina, as vendas andam fracas no ateliê ultimamente, as pessoas querem economizar para comprar panelas ou reformarem suas casas. — Ela riu. 

— Parece um bom investimento. — Summer comentou enquanto a modelista colocava um xale de camurça sobre seus ombros. 

— Ficou ótimo. — A mulher admirou. 

— Coloque esse chapéu. — Raven falou aproximando o chapéu de sua cabeça, Summer abaixou e a ela colocou ajeitando se lado para ficar inclinado. 

— Fabuloso! — Bárbara comemorou. — Nem parece a mesma mulher que entrou aqui. Vestida assim, ninguém vai notar que você é do Vale, quer dizer, só quando você abrir a boca. — Ela riu com a própria piada. 

Raven acabou rindo discretamente também. 

— O que? Por que? — Summer ficou confusa e as duas mulheres riram um pouco mais alto. — O que? Por quê estão rindo? Eu não entendi. 

— Seu sotaque, ele entrega logo que você é do Vale. — Raven explicou. 

— Que sotaque? Eu não tenho sotaque. 

As duas riram mais, Raven se virou um pouco e cobriu a boca com a mão escondendo o riso. 

— Parem! Eu não tenho sotaque, vocês tem sotaque! 

— Não fique chateada. — Bárbara falou. — Eu sou de Atlas, mas estou aqui desde os 6 anos de idade, já desapareceu meu sotaque de lá, mas veja pelo lado bom, o sotaque valeano é mais bonito que o atlesiano. 

— Se está dizendo, mas minha nacionalidade é um problema. 

— Por que? Estão sendo grosseiros com você? — A modelista perguntou soando preocupada. 

— Preciso de dinheiro, por isso tenho que conseguir um emprego. 

A compreensão atingiu Bárbara. 

— Agora faz sentido, mas sua aparência certamente não vai ser um problema. Você ficou ótima. 

— Obrigada. — Summer sorriu para ela. 

* * *

Raven colocou a última sacola no carro antes de sair, o banco foi rebatido para ela poder acessar a fileira de trás que ficou cheia com as comprar, além de novas roupas para Summer, Raven insistiu para comparem algumas peças para Ruby também, por isso a lotação.

Ela se virou para ver Summer parada na calçada usando um de seus novos vestidos, branco com flores vermelhas, um cinto preto e um novo chapéu bem a moda de Argus, com abas longas e rígidas, algumas penas enfeitavam o topo, inclinado em sua cabeça escondendo um pouco de seu lado esquerdo. Apesar de sua aparência elegante, Summer parecia desconfortável, trocando o peso dos pés e um olhar aflito.

— Qual o problema? Não gostou no vestido? 

— Não, eu adorei tudo, mas são tantas coisas, não vou conseguir te pagar por isso, Raven. 

— Me pagar? Você não precisa me pagar nada. — Summer se mexeu desconfortável e Raven suspirou. — Você continua duvidando das minhas intenções. 

— Não, não é isso. — Ela se apressou a dizer. — Minhas irmãs nunca foram unidas, ver você me ajudando por causa de Qrow as vezes me soa tão estranho. 

Raven fechou a porta do carro e puxou um cigarro no bolso acendendo ele. Ela soltou a fumaça pela boca olhando para o céu como se lembrasse de algo. 

— Não é só por ele, é por você também. Você é uma boa pessoa e merece, além do mais, eu fiz muitas coisas ruins na época da guerra, ajudar alguém, fazer atos de bondade sem esperar nada em trocas, de algum modo está me ajudando a lidar melhor com isso, a me sentir um ser humano menos horrível. 

— Oh, você não deveria se sentir assim. — Summer se aproximou com a mão estendida, mas Raven se retraiu. 

Summer pareceu se entristecer, ela olhou em volta e sorriu. 

— Ei, vamos passear ali! — Ela apontou para o leste e Raven seguiu com os olhos vendo que ela estava indicando um parque ali perto. 

— No parque? 

— Sim, eu vi aquele lugar enquanto passava outro dia, mas estava cansada e com Ruby no meu colo e não pude ver direito. Parece tão bonito, queria ver de perto, vamos lá, Raven. 

Ela ainda pensou por um minuto antes de assentir em concordância. Raven trancou o carro, não sem antes tirar seu próprio chapéu que havia ficado no banco, ela colocou o fedora vermelho na cabeça e começou a caminhar pela calçada, Summer a seguiu de perto. 

— Então, quer me contar mais sobre seu trabalho durante a guerra? — A mulher começou. — Você disse que era tipo uma informante. 

Raven ainda pensou se deveria falar, por fim, decidiu que poderia dizer algumas informações superficiais. 

— O que Qrow te contou?

— Ele falou que fugiu para o Vale por causa de perseguição política.

Raven assentiu.

— Na época da ditadura, os opositores do governo começaram a ser perseguidos, Qrow era um deles, ele ia a protestos, se uniu a grupos de resistência… eu tinha muito medo por ele… por nós! Eu só queria manter a minha família viva. Eu sabia o que eles faziam com aqueles que eram pegos, mas… Qrow me chamava de covarde e dizia que eu estava colaborando com assassinos fascistas.

Ela fez uma longa pausa enquanto elas passavam pelo arco de entrada do parque e começavam a caminhar pelas fileiras de árvores que tinham ali.

— Ele estava certo, eu estava colaborando com eles, achei que assim todos ficariam seguros, mas Qrow fazia o oposto, então não tive escolha a não ser ajudar ele a fugir, foi arriscado, mas era melhor ele longe do que aqui, era melhor assim.

Outra pausa que Summer não queria interromper.

— Tive a oportunidade de trabalhar no gabinete de estratégia. Era um bom emprego. Tudo parecia perfeito por um tempo, eu, meu marido, nossa filha… então a guerra começou. 

Ela parou um pouco olhando para cima novamente, os pessegueiros que formavam o bosque daquele parque já estavam perdendo suas flores do fim da primavera, as pétalas rosas caindo e dando ao lugar a folhagem verde, mas isso fazia o chão ficar rosado e quando o sol batia, dava um bonito e alegre efeito colorido.

— Secretamente me encontrei com meu irmão, ele me falou sobre seu trabalho no serviço de inteligência do Vale, me pediu para ser sua agente aqui. — Raven deu uma longa tragada no cigarro deixando a fumaça subir. — Eu estava vendo eles planejando coisas horríveis, limpar o mundo da ameaça comunista e fauno, eu odiava, mas era covarde demais para lutar contra eles. A proposta de Qrow era a oportunidade de fazer algo, me redimir mesmo que fosse um pouco.

Ela parou de andar e Summer se virou em sua direção.

— Me lembro do que ele disse, ele me perguntou se no futuro Yang ia se orgulhar ou se envergonhar de mim. — Raven abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o cigarro queimando entre seus dedos. — Aquilo me quebrou e… até hoje eu não sei a resposta. 

Uma mão tocou em seu ombro e Raven teve de olhá-la, Summer sorriu, sua mão desceu por seu braço até segurar a sua própria mão, ela olhou um pouco surpresa, mas a mulher lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador e começou a puxá-la na direção de um banco ali perto, as duas se sentaram sob a sombra de um pessegueiro.

— Eu sei que você ama muito a sua filha, posso sentir isso, e sei que ela ama você também. — Summer acariciou sua mão e apesar do tecido de sua luva, ela sentiu o calor reconfortante que a pele dela emitia.

— Ela não tem muitas opções… não importa o que eu faça, ainda sinto como um fracasso para ela.

— Você ainda está aqui, isso já diz muito.

— Eu fiz tudo para protegê-la, quando ficou claro que os aliados venceriam e Mistral ia cair, eu não tive dúvidas em traí-los. Yang entenderá isso? Ou ela me odiará?

— Veja, a gente toma decisões sem saber se elas serão boas ou ruins, como uma aposta em um jogo de poker, nos lançamos nossas cartas na fé e só sabemos depois se foi um lance certo ou errado. Na vida é do mesmo jeito, você tomou decisões ruins, mas você só sabe que eram ruins depois, você tem de olhar para trás agora e ver se tomou a decisão certa ou não. 

Raven a olhou nos olhos, de repente ela percebeu que Summer ainda estava segurando sua mão e olhou para isso, a mulher pareceu se constranger e tentou puxar de volta, mas ela segurou sua mão firmemente no lugar.

— Obrigada. — disse. — Eu entendo porque Qrow se apaixonou por você. — Ela esboçou um discreto sorriso e Summer desviou rapidamente o rosto dando uma risada nervosa.

— Que isso, ele que eram um bom homem. — Ela puxou sua mão de volta apenas para segurar a bainha de seu vestido com força. — Ele era tão apaixonado sobre fazer a coisa certa, tinha fé em um mundo melhor, isso certamente me encantou. 

Raven jogou seu cigarro no chão e pisou nele para apagá-lo.

— Não tem como sermos mais diferentes.

— É verdade. — Summer disse segura, o que fez Raven olhar curiosa para a mulher. — Me surpreendo a cada dia em notar como vocês são irmãos gêmeos e ainda sim, são tão diferentes, mas isso não quer dizer necessariamente algo ruim. — Ela levantou a mão e a colocou em seu ombro. — Eu gostava de Qrow do jeito que ele era, e gosto de você do jeito que você é.

Raven quase riu.

— Existem bem poucas pessoas que dirão que gostam do meu jeito, menos ainda pessoas vivas.

Ela riu de sua piada e Raven gostou do som, mas outro barulho chamou sua atenção, era um pequeno sino tocando, as duas olharam o homem empurrando um simpático carrinho quadrado vermelho e amarelo com a metade de baixo de madeira e a de cima de vidro. O homem tinha um bigode fino e sorria, apesar de claramente parte do seu rosto está arruinada com uma cicatriz de queimadura grande que o fazia não ter sobrancelhas, um de seus olhos era completamente branco-azulado indicando que era cego daquele olho.

— Bom dia, belas senhoras, querem um saquinho de pipoca doce?

— Pipoca doce? — Summer olhou para Raven com os olhos brilhando. — Podemos?

Raven deu de ombros.

— Nos dê dois, senhor. — Ela tirou de seu bolso uma cédula de dinheiro, o homem sorriu e tirou de dentro de seu carrinho dois pacotes cheios de pipoca entregando um para cada uma das mulheres, ele colocou a mão no bolso, mas Raven o parou. — Pode ficar com o troco.

O homem piscou incrédulo por um instante, depois se curvou agradecendo, ele saiu com um sorriso no rosto e tocando seu sininho.

— Boas vendas, senhor. — Summer falou enquanto o homem se afastava. — Isso foi muito gentil de sua parte, e isso está muito bom. — Ela disse comendo várias ao mesmo tempo.

Raven riu daquilo.

— É evidente que esse homem já sofreu muito, você vai acabar se engasgando comendo assim.

— Não vou não. — Como para contrariá-la, Summer acabou se engasgando e tossiu uma pipoca para fora de sua boca.

Ela riu mais alto.

— Não ria de mim, foi um acidente. — Summer protestou ainda tossindo e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Você faz infantilidades e não quer que as pessoas riam de você?

— Foi sem querer. — Ela se amuou e Raven voltou a ficar séria a olhando.

— Como você consegue?

— Eu não sei, eu me empolgo e…

— Não! Não isso! Como você consegue ser uma boa mãe?

Summer a olhou chocada com a pergunta.

— Você acabou de falar como se não fosse uma boa mãe.

— Não sou.

Ela bufou de raiva.

— Eu já conheci mães ruins, Raven! Trabalhei em hospital, já vi muita coisa ruins, uma vez, uma garotinha de 5 anos deu entrada com queimaduras nas mãos, a mãe dela ficou com raiva por ela ter quebrado um frasco de perfume seu, a mulher resolveu passar as mãos da filha com um ferro quente. Então acredite em mim quando eu digo que você não é uma mãe ruim.

— Você ouviu o que Yang disse outro dia, eu não consigo ser como a Kali ou você.

— Você não precisa ser igual a nós. — Summer colocou a mão em seu ombro e sorriu. — Você tem sua própria maneira de ser, isso não a qualifica como uma mãe ruim, é só… diferente.

Raven abaixou a cabeça, seu rosto escondido pelas abas do chapéu.

— Mas… — Summer voltou a falar. — Se você quiser… talvez eu posso te ensinar algumas coisas.

— Tipo o que? — Ela perguntou levantando a cabeça intrigada.

— Que tal, cozinhar? Assim, quando eu for embora, você pode preparar coisas gostosas para Yang comer e ela não vai mais reclamar da sua comida.

Ela ficou completamente surpresa pela proposta, mas o que Summer dizia, parecia fazer sentido, era racional e parecia só haver benefícios. Mas mesmo assim, Raven hesitou, era seu orgulho lhe mordendo, ela teve de lutar contra ele, teve de engoli-lo e ignorar seus próprios preconceitos. Era por Yang.

— Eu aceito. Obrigada pela ajuda.

— Não é nada, talvez eu possa aprender com você também.

Raven se surpreendeu mais uma vez com as declarações da mulher, ela não conseguia ver nada que pudesse ensinar a Summer que lhe fosse útil.

— Eu não compreendo.

— Sabe Raven. — Foi a vez de Summer olhar para cima contemplativa. — No começou, tenho de admitir que me incomodou muito o jeito que você trata Yang, todas aquelas regras me assustaram, meu primeiro pensamento foi que era culpa da herança militar e eu imediatamente achei nojento, não concordava. — Ela abaixou a cabeça e mirou na pipoca. — Mas apesar do pouco tempo na sua casa, tive a oportunidade de passar bastante tempo com Yang, observá-la.

Ela sorriu quase sem jeito.

— Eu me surpreendi positivamente com sua filha, ela é tão independente e responsável, e tão avançada, ela já lê livros, escreve até que muito bem para uma criança.

— Esse crédito deixo para os professores. — Raven interrompeu e Summer riu. — Esse país tem muitos defeitos, mas uma das qualidades que todos se orgulham é o sistema educacional de excelência.

— Não é só isso, dá para sentir pela forma que ela fala e age que é muito madura, eu acredito que você deve ficar com esse crédito. Claramente a forma que você a cria a fez ser assim, Yang é uma garota prestativa e organizada. Toda vez que estou lavando os pratos, ela se oferece para ajudar, quando estava separando as roupas, Yang falou que eu estava fazendo errado, que o certo é separar em três pilhas, roupas brancas, roupas de cores claras e roupas de cores escuras, ela falou que foi você que ensinou a fazer desta forma. Eu até poderia ter ficado ofendida de uma garota de 8 anos tentar me ensinar a lavar roupas, mas fiquei tão impressionada que só aceitei a ajuda dela.

Raven não soube o que responder, mas sabia que sentimento era aquele que estava enchendo seu peito: orgulho.

— Você é uma boa mãe, Raven, do seu jeito, mas é. — falou Summer. — Yang ser essa garota maravilha é a prova disso, e agora eu vejo que algumas coisas que você faz são correta e eu sinto que posso aprender com você, podemos aprender uma com a outra a sermos mães melhores para nossas filhas. O que me diz? — Ela sorriu radiante.

— Parece um plano. — Ela sorriu para a outra mulher e comeu algumas de suas pipocas, Summer estava certa sobre serem gostosas e sobre todo o resto também.

Não aconteceu nada de importante naquele dia, apenas um monte de pequenas coisas tolas, mas, mesmo assim, Raven sentia que aquele havia sido um dia bem especial.


	4. (I Don't Stand) a Ghost Of a Chance

  
  
  


Duas semanas havia se passado, a rotina em sua casa tinha mudado muito naquele pouco tempo. Raven acordava cedo junto de Summer para a mulher lhe dá instruções com o café da manhã, ela rapidamente aprendeu a fazer coisas básicas que ela jurava que eram mais complicadas, Raven já conseguia fazer omelete e panqueca tão bem quanto Summer. 

Após isso, ela levava Yang de volta à escola e voltava para trabalhar, não era incomum Summer vir procurá-la para fazer algo na cozinha, no começo, Raven se incomodava um pouco, mas naquele ponto, ela já havia aprendido a apreciar está perto da outra mulher, mesmo que fosse para assar um frango.

— Irei hoje me encontrar com um correspondente e pegar seus documentos que mandei trazer do Vale. — Raven disse enquanto cortava uma cebola sobre uma tábua perto da pia. — Com isso em mãos, você já pode procurar um emprego no hospital ou qualquer outra coisa formal.

— Oh, isso é incrível, obrigada por fazer isso por mim, eu nunca ia conseguir fazer esse trâmite. — Summer enxugou as mãos em um pano, ela estava usando um vestido preto com um avental branco. — Com sua ajuda, logo vou poder trabalhar e… oh…

— O que foi? — Raven parou sua tarefa para olhá-la.

Summer deu alguns passos a frente e olhou hesitante na direção da sala, Raven seguiu seu olhar para encontrar Ruby sentada na sala brincando com algumas bonecas e animaizinhos que eram de Yang.

— Me ocorreu que Ruby pode ficar sozinha… quero dizer, claro, tem você e… eu não quis dizer que…

Ela começou a se atrapalhar e Raven rapidamente a interrompeu.

— Se isso te deixar mais tranquila, podemos tentar matricular Ruby na escola. Ela vai ser alfabetizada e tem quatro refeições, as crianças também têm horário de dormir, atividades lúdicas e esporte.

— Isso tudo para crianças na idade de Ruby? Todas as escolas aqui são assim? — Summer se surpreendeu.

— Existem escola de meio período, mas… não são tão boas. 

— Eu não sei, Ruby nunca foi a escola.

— Então ela já está muito atrasada.

— Mas… ela pode não se adaptar, ela vai ficar com medo e…

— Summer! — Raven a chamou com uma voz dura e a mulher a olhou, seu rosto estava pálido. — Não me leve a mal, mas me parece que esse é um medo muito mais seu do que de Ruby.

— Eu…

— Você protege demais ela. Ruby não sabe se vestir sozinha, não sabe tomar banho…

— Ela é muito criança! — argumentou quase desesperada.

— Você ficará repetindo isso até ela ter quantos anos?

Summer ficou em choque por alguns segundos.

— Eu… talvez você tenha razão.

— Você conhece a fábula do homem sem pés? — Raven perguntou e Summer a olhou um pouco confusa e depois balançou a cabeça em negativo. — Minha avó contava essa história, ela dizia que à muito tempo nasceu em uma vila no sopé de uma montanha, um homem sem pés, seu pai ficou com muita pena de seu filho e começou a carregá-lo em suas costas, os anos se passaram e o homem ficou velho e ainda carregava seu filho adulto nas costas. Caminhando por uma estrada, ele encontrou um outro viajante e logo este perguntou a ele o porque estava carregando um homem adulto nas costas sendo tão velho. Ele explicou que era porque seu filho havia nascido sem pés, o viajante riu e lhe perguntou se já havia deixado seu filho tentar andar pelo menos uma vez. O homem ficou bravo e o chamou de maluco, o viajante falou que maluco era ele e mostrou suas pernas, o viajante também não tinha pés e mesmo assim andava como qualquer pessoa. Antes de ir embora, o viajante falou: “Se você não colocar seu filho no chão, ele nunca dará um único passo.”

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Eu já notei que você é muito protetora com sua filha, mas se continuar fazendo tudo por ela, Ruby nunca aprenderá a fazer nada por si mesma. Ela ficará adulta e será como o homem que nunca aprendeu a andar e você a carregando nas costas.

A mulher ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

— Se algo de ruim acontecer com ela?

— Isso é assustador, mas coisas ruins acontecem com todo mundo, você tem de aceitar que não pode está lá por ela o tempo todo. E quanto melhor você prepará-la, mais forte ela ficará e melhor poderá superar as adversidades por si mesma.

Raven deu a volta ficando ao lado da mulher.

— Por que você não vai lá, e pergunta para Ruby se ela gostaria de ir a escola?

— Eh, eu vou fazer isso. 

— Bom… — Raven limpou as mãos e caminhou na direção da saída da cozinha. — Você pode terminar as coisas? Eu não quero me atrasar para o encontro com o correspondente.

— Oh sim. — Summer sorriu se aproximou rapidamente se inclinando em sua direção, Raven recuou um pouco tensa e de repente a mulher percebeu seu engano.

Parecia que Summer estava indo se despedir com um beijo em um impulso inconsciente e automático, mas percebeu seu erro e recuou rapidamente ficando constrangida. 

— Eeeeh… Boa sorte. — Ela disse se virando e olhando para qualquer lugar menos para Raven.

— Hmmm…. obrigada.

Raven se afastou e por algum motivo, ela sentiu seu rosto mais quente.

* * *

Ela estava sentada na estação de trem, mais especificamente do lado de fora em um banco, um artista de rua tocava saxofone ali perto enchendo o vai e vem da rua movimentada com jazz. Raven estava finalizando seu cigarro quando alguém sentou ao seu lado.

— Leo? Mandaram você?

O homem de pele morena e cabelo grisalho riu, ele apertou os lábios em uma expressão franca de alegria. Seu terno era marrom e ele usava uma gravata de fita ao redor do pescoço, seu chapéu estilo pork pie era chamativo em cor ocre. 

— Bom te ver de novo, Raven.

— Não parece sincero, mas vou fingir que é.

— Mandaram te entregar isso! — Ele lhe passou uma pasta branca.

— Obrigada, isso será útil. — Raven abriu o envelope para verificar o conteúdo, parecia tudo certo.

— Então, como anda a vida? — Leonardo perguntou bem claramente nervoso, ele nunca soube disfarçar.

— Bem.

— E Yang? Como está?

— Bem, ela sempre está causando problemas batendo nos colegas… queria que ela não fosse tão parecida com o pai.

Leonardo riu um pouco.

— Coloca ela no boxe! O Taiyang adorava isso. — Ele imitou precariamente os movimentos de um boxeador com os braços. 

— Não é uma má ideia. — Raven olhou para o chão. 

— O que houve, você parece particularmente melancólica hoje. — O homem perguntou. 

— Nós nos conhecemos à muito tempo, creio que posso dizer que temos um vínculo, estou certa? — Raven o olhou. 

— Sim, eu te considero uma amiga. 

Ela assentiu. 

— Fazem 4 anos que Tai morreu, nesse período, estive sozinha, você acha que…

Não terminou seu raciocínio sabendo que o homem entenderia. 

— Que está cedo para você recomeçar com outra pessoa? — Leonardo deduziu corretamente. — Há alguém que você esteja gostando? 

— Eu… — A imagem de Summer surgiu em sua mente. — Meu irmão tinha uma noiva que eu desconhecia, eles tiverem um filho, e essa mulher bateu à minha porta mês passado, eu a abriguei e ela está ajudando em casa, comecei a pensar que ter mais alguém ajudando é uma boa ideia, talvez seja bom para Yang uma outra figura para se espelhar além de mim. 

— Yang é? Será que não é você que está se sentindo solitária? 

— Talvez sim. — admitiu com certa relutância. — Acho que não tinha notado que sinto falta de companhia até… voltar a ter uma. — Raven olhou o fauno com chifres de cervo que continuava tocando uma bonita canção no saxofone. — Ter um outro adulto por perto para conversar. 

— Raven? — Ele chamou sua atenção, Leonardo estava sorrindo. — Taiyang não ia querer que você amargasse uma vida de viúva solitária. Já faz quatro anos, e o tempo que vocês ficaram afastados por causa da guerra é ainda maior do que isso, você está a tempo demais sozinha, acho que deveria abrir seu coração para uma outra pessoa entrar. 

— Isso parece algo que ele diria. 

* * *

— Tem certeza que isso é necessário? — Summer perguntou olhando na direção do espelho a sua frente, era a primeira vez que ela estava dentro do quarto de Raven a convite da mulher. 

— Vai ajudar. 

Summer iria ao hospital naquela tarde tentar um emprego na sua área, parecia tudo certo, tirando que Raven insistiu para ela se maquiar antes de ir. Como não tinha prática, a mulher de olhos vermelhos se ofereceu para fazê-lo usando seus próprios produtos. 

— Agora fique parada. — Raven disse puxando um pouco seu queixo para erguer sua cabeça. 

Ela passou um creme no rosto e depois Raven colocou pó compacto, Summer tentou não rir enquanto um pincel macio e grande varreu as suas bochechas trazendo uma cor rosada saudável do blush. O momento que uma sombra foi passada em seu olhos, Summer segurou a respiração. 

— Está quase perfeito. 

Summer ouviu a mulher falar e então ela abriu os olhos para se ver no espelho, ela mal podia se reconhecer. Era claramente ela, mas estava tão diferente, tão mais bonita. 

— Oh, isso é incrível! Nunca achei que podia ficar tão bonita. — Ela se admirou. 

— Eu lhe disse. — Raven disse em uma voz suave. — Agora deixe-me passar o batom. 

— Oh, mas esse batom é seu! Você passou nos seus lábios! — Os olhos de Summer arregalaram. 

— Qual é o problema nisso? — Ela não conseguiu disfarçar sua expressão de ofendida. 

— É que… é… não é estranho? Digo… — Summer se atrapalhou e suas mãos agarraram a bainha de seu vestido enquanto ela ficou subitamente interessada em olhar para seus sapatos. 

— Eu não estou te entendendo. 

— É que… compartilhar esse tipo de coisa é comum entre amigas, estou certa? Então não tem problema. — Ela falou e parecia que as palavras eram mais direcionadas a ela mesma do que para Raven. 

— Você está estranha. — Raven ignorou ela e tirou a tampa do batom aproximando do rosto dela. 

— Desculpe por te causar problemas. — desculpou-se e fechou os olhos deixando a outra mulher trabalhar. 

— Esse é o vermelho mais discreto que eu tenho, desculpe, é que eu só uso vermelho. 

Raven se inclinou e deslizou o batom pelos lábios da outra mulher, por algum motivo alheio a sua compreensão, ela sentiu um certo tremor em seus movimentos e um repentino aumento em sua frequência cardíaca. 

Aquilo lhe trouxe um certo sentimento nostálgico que Raven não soube identificar. 

— Eh, obrigada. — A voz de Summer a trouxe de volta e ela recuou a olhando. 

— Você está ótima, quer uma carona até lá? 

— Não, eu vou pegar o bonde, e sem falar, que você tem de olhar as crianças. 

Raven assentiu. 

* * *

Depois que Summer se despediu, saindo para sua entrevista de emprego, Raven deixou as crianças no quarto de Yang e foi até a cozinha, ela ia tentar fazer algo diferente por si mesma. No tempo que esteve ali, Summer cozinhou um bolo de carne que Yang adorou, e a mulher lhe passou a receita e ela tentaria reproduzir, para agradar a filha e talvez surpreender Summer quando ela voltasse.

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Yang estava sentada em sua escrivaninha terminado sua tarefa de casa de matemática e Ruby havia pegado um dos livros de sua prateleira e começado a folhear deitada de barriga para baixo no chão.

Yang olhou para a garota mais nova e viu que Ruby estava passando as folhas olhando apenas os desenhos.

— Você quer que eu leia a história para você? — A menina loira perguntou.

Ruby levantou a cabeça com os olhos brilhando, Yang sorriu para ela, mas assim que o fez, a menina ruiva pareceu ficar tímida e desviou o olhar erguendo o livro na frente do seu rosto, na direção da outra garota.

Yang riu e deslizou de sua cadeira para o chão pegando o livro que Ruby lhe entregou.

— Você deveria ir para a escola e aprender a ler! — Yang falou otimista.

— Eu não quero! — respondeu emburrada, sua mãe já havia falado a respeito da escola, mas Ruby estava determinada a recusar.

— Não quer ler? — A loira perguntou confusa.

— Não! Eu quero ler! Mas não quero ir a escola!

— Por que não? É legal! A gente tem aula, tá, ok, essa parte é chata, mas tem comida no refeitório, tem recreio, a gente tem uma hora para dormir, tem muitos amigos. — Yang tagarelou animada.

— Não… — Ruby choramingou. — Eu não gosto das outras crianças, Yang! Elas são malvadas!

— Por que você está dizendo isso?

Ruby se encolheu abraçando os próprios joelhos. 

— As outras crianças sempre riam de mim, puxavam meu cabelo e me empurravam. Eu não gosto. — Ela fungou. 

— O que? Como podem fazer coisas assim com você? Ah! Se eu tivesse lá, ia esfregar a cara delas no chão e chutar suas bundas até irem parar no Vacuo! — Yang se levantou e começou a fazer vários movimentos com os braços e pernas simulando de forma desajeitada socos e chutes de karatê. 

Ruby acabou rindo da palhaçada da loira. 

— Pena que você não estava lá, você e Blake foram as únicas legais comigo. 

— Você ainda não conheceu minha amiga Pyrrha! Ela é legal também! E tem muitos outros amigos! — Yang se abaixou e abraçou Ruby de lado. — Não se preocupe, se alguém fizer algo para você, eu vou bater nele! 

Ruby piscou e depois sorriu abraçando Yang que retribuiu com prazer. 

— Obrigada, Yang. 

— Não é nada, você é como uma irmãzinha. 

— Sério? — Ruby a olhou com expectativa.

— Claro! — Yang sorriu, mas logo uma expressão triste apareceu. — Se bem que eu acho que você e sua mãe vão voltar para o Vale, né? 

Ruby se entristeceu também e desfez o abraço. 

— Você não quer voltar, né? Quer ficar aqui com a gente?

A menina a olhou meio assustada. 

— A minha mãe disse que a sua mãe é minha tia, pode isso? 

— Claro, é família. Eu vou falar com minha mãe e, com certeza, ela vai deixar vocês ficarem para sempre! 

— E você pode ser minha irmãzona? — Ruby perguntou toda animada. 

— Com certeza! 

* * *

Summer entrou pela porta casualmente como se fosse a dona da casa, ela deixou seu chapéu e casaco no armário ao lado. Imediatamente ela ouviu o som das crianças vindo da cozinha. 

— Mãe! — Ruby correu em sua direção e Summer rapidamente colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto disfarçando sua frustração interna. 

— Oi, meu amor, você se comportou enquanto a mamãe estava fora? 

— Sim, a Yang leu a história dos Meninos Travessos para mim, e a tia Raven fez bolo de carne, vem ver! 

— Foi mesmo? — Summer se surpreendeu, Ruby já estava bem mais confortável e falante depois de mais de um mês ali, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que chamou Raven de tia. 

Ruby segurou sua mão e a puxou na direção da cozinha, o cheiro de carne com molho encheu seu nariz e fez sua boca salivar. Ao chegar no outro cômodo, Summer viu a mesa já posta, Yang estava sentada ali olhando cheia de expectativas para o bolo de carne que estava no centro, ela segurava os talheres com força e esperava sua mãe dizer que estava na hora de comer. 

— Oh, veja só que mesa bonita. — Summer disse e viu Raven a olhar com certo orgulho. 

— Finalmente! Vamos comer logo, estou com fome! — Yang exigiu.

— Oh, me desculpe pelo atraso, não precisavam ter ficado esperando por mim. — Summer disse.

— Besteira, aqui nós só comemos quando todos estiverem na mesa. — Raven respondeu indicando para ela sentar.

Summer lhe ofereceu um sorriso agradecido, mas Raven notou algo de estranho na expressão da mulher, queria perguntar como foi a entrevista, mas não seria adequado na frente das crianças.

— Bem, acho que todos nós podemos comer agora. — Summer falou soando um tanto sem graça.

Aquilo só deixou Raven mais inquieta, ficou evidente que a mulher não sabia esconder o que sentia e estava transparecendo que algo não saiu tão bem quanto o esperado. Por algum motivo isso deixou Raven enfurecida e amarga. Todo se serviram e ela mal prestou atenção quando Yang elogiou seu prato, até Summer parecia bem mais calada que o normal, apesar de a mulher ter feito um esforço para elogiar sua comida.

Depois que acabaram, Yang e Ruby subiram para o quarto, as duas pareciam estarem mais unidas do que nunca, talvez estivesse aprontando algo, mas Raven estava com a cabeça em outra preocupação. Para sua sorte, Summer parecia tão ansiosa para falar o que aconteceu quanto ela estava para ouvir.

Ela se aproximou da pia enquanto as duas lavavam os pratos sujos.

— Ele disse que não pode fazer nada por mim. — Summer disse.

— Como assim?

— Ele disse que era impossível fazer um contrato de trabalho em minha situação. — dizia enquanto enxugava um copo recém-limpo. — O hospital tem convênio com o governo e sem documentos oficiais de Mistral… eles não podem empregar uma estrangeira, ele disse que eu parecia qualificada, mas… sem esses documentos, não se pode fazer um contrato de trabalho.

— Vamos na embaixada do Vale, talvez você possa conseguir um visto de trabalho. — Raven propôs.

— Estou… desesperançosa, eu… — Ela parou de repente quando Raven acertou um prato na pia fazendo um barulho alto que a assustou.

— Você não viajou meio mundo com uma criança de seis anos nos braços para desistir por causa de uma merda dessas! 

— Oh… — Summer ficou atordoada por alguns segundos. — Você tem razão, me desculpe por isso, o que eu estava pensando, eu não posso desistir! — O vigor voltou para seu semblante. — Muito obrigada, Raven, é bom ter alguém para sacudir nossos ombros quando estamos precisando.

— Hmm… não foi nada. Se não se importa, eu vou com você na embaixada.

— Você não sabe o quanto eu sou agradecida pelo seu apoio. — Ela se virou em sua direção limpando as mãos em um pano seco.

— Hmm… Não é nada. — Raven de repente se sentiu um pouco sem jeito, pois percebeu que se esforçava tanto para ajudar a outra mulher porque queria a vê-la feliz. 

Claro que ela não diria isso em voz alta. 

— Não é nada!? Isso é muito importante para mim, Raven, quero que você sabia disso. — Summer deu um passo em sua direção e Raven quase recuou. — Desculpe pela situação do outro dia, no Vale costumamos comprimentar e nos despedir com um beijo no rosto…. Eu posso? — Ela se inclinou um pouco para frente, sua expressão era hesitante. 

Raven engoliu a seco, ela assentiu com a cabeça se amaldiçoado por aceitar, por querer aquilo. Mais ainda quando sentiu seu coração pular uma batida ao ver Summer sorrindo contente. A mulher ficou na ponta dos pés e colocou uma mão delicadamente em seu ombro, Raven ficou tensa e então um beijo rápido e carinhoso foi depositado em sua bochecha esquerda. 

Quando Summer se afastou ela ainda podia sentir o calor que os lábios finos e delicados da mulher havia deixado em sua pele. A forma como Summer sorriu depois a fez segurar a respiração, não foi capaz de dizer nada. 

— Bem, obrigada por tudo. — disse parecendo repentinamente tímida, talvez fosse culpa da forma como Raven estava a olhando, mas ela não sabia dizer exatamente o motivo. 

Ela assentiu e viu Summer se despedir e começar a sair da cozinha, a mulher ainda parou e se virou, parecia esperar que Raven disse algo, mas ela não disse. Só depois que Summer sumiu de vista que pôde soltar a respiração e relaxar os ombros, o calor em sua bochecha esquerda rapidamente se dissipando e Raven pensou que sentia falta dele. 

* * *

Raven levou um copo de leite quente para a cama de Yang, a menina bebeu tudo e lhe devolveu, ela se levantou e foi até a escrivaninha da filha e foi verificar suas tarefas. 

— Oh, mãe? Queria pedir uma coisa. — Yang falou sentada em sua cama. 

— O que seria? — Raven perguntou sem se virar e ainda olhando as atividades de matemática da filha. — Se é a história da bicicleta, você já sabe resposta. 

— Não! É outra coisa! 

Raven deixou os cadernos na mesa e se virou na direção de Yang. 

— Diga. 

— Eu queria que a senhora Rose e a Ruby ficasse aqui em casa, para sempre! 

Os olhos de Raven arregalaram e seu maxilar ficou tenso. 

— Por que você está falando isso? — perguntou engolindo a seco. 

— Por que quero ser a irmã da Ruby. 

— Como é? — Raven levantou uma sobrancelha. 

— Sim, e a senhora Summer pode ser minha outra mãe! 

— Yang! Você não sabe o que está dizendo! Pare de falar essas coisas. — repreendeu Raven. — Eu já lhe expliquei a situação, a senhora Rose era noiva do seu tio, e Ruby é sua prima! 

— Mas se… 

— Yang, escute. — Ela interrompeu a menina. — Esse não é o tipo de coisa que depende de mim, nem do seu querer. Então não fale mais isso, não quero que pensem coisas erradas a nosso respeito. 

— Eu gosto delas, não quero que vão embora. — Yang falou com um tom bem triste. 

Raven suspirou e se aproximou sentando na beira da cama ao lado da filha. 

— Eu sei que você se apegou a elas, mas saiba que não podemos prender as pessoas conosco só porque gostamos delas. Se elas quiserem ir embora, é assim a vida. 

Yang ficou em silêncio por surpreendentes três segundos antes de levantar a cabeça esperançosa. 

— Quer dizer que se a senhora Rose quiser ficar ela pode? 

— Yang… — Seu tom era de censura. 

— Sim? Foi você que disse. 

— Bem… 

— Por favor, mãe… Pede para ela ficar, por favor. 

— Yang, eu não… posso fazer isso. 

— Por que não? 

Raven teve de desviar a olhar, era difícil admitir que os anseios de sua filha eram os mesmos que o seu. Se fosse por ela, Summer não iria embora, mas como adulta, Raven sabe que tal coisa não estava em suas mãos. 

Mas… e se ela ao mesmo tentasse? Não! Que tolice! Quais seriam suas chances?

— Chega desse assunto, não fale mais disso e não toque nessa questão com a senhora Rose, entendido? 

Yang se amuou. 

— Sim, mãe.

Raven se despediu da filha e voltou para seu quarto iniciando sua rotina antes de dormir. Os acontecimentos do dia ainda bem vividos e frescos em sua mente. A perturbação e os conflitos insistindo e dando voltas em seus pensamentos, seu desejo egoísta era para Summer ficar com ela, não só apenas como estavam agora, queria algo a mais, talvez refazer sua vida ao lado da mulher. Mas não passava de um sonho juvenil tolo, ser feliz por amor era algo que ela deixou para trás à muito tempo. 

Não importava o que ela sentia, isso não faria a mulher retribuir, Raven não tinha nenhum rastro de chance. 

  
  



	5. Why Shouldn't I?

  
  


**_15 anos atrás_ **

Raven estava orgulhosa de como conseguia manter uma expressão completamente neutra durante toda a reunião. Na sala estavam seus pais sentados ao seu lado. 

Sua mãe, Morgan Branwen tivera que passar  _ brush  _ no rosto para disfarçar a palidez de sua pele, ela estava ao menos à oito meses lutando contra uma doença nos pulmões que lhe causava falta de ar e por vezes tosse seguida de sangue. Apesar disso, sua postura era reta e séria, assim como Raven sempre via sua mãe, o cabelo negro preso em um coque apertado e os olhos cor de sangue. 

Já seu pai estava visivelmente transtornado, pelo menos, era muito visível para ela que o conhecia desde que nasceu. Wotan Branwen tinha um rosto naturalmente sisudo, com sobrancelhas grossas e os olhos de um vermelho pálido que lhe dava uma aparência que fazia todas as crianças da rua terem medo, alguns adultos também. As rugas em sua testa e ao redor dos olhos mostrando os sinais de um homem já cansado, os muitos fios grisalhos em seu cabelo bem-arrumado e cortado bem curto não escondiam sua idade de 50 anos nas costas. 

Agora, se o motivo do aborrecimento de seu pai era seus convidados ou outra coisa, não se sabia. Se Raven fosse apostar, diria que provavelmente seu pai estava mais incomodado com as recentes amizades que seu irmão Qrow andou fazendo. 

Se tivesse sorte, nada daquilo abalaria os planos de seus convidados. Sentados do outro lado da sala estavam a senhora e o senhor Xiao-long, e ao lado deles o seu único filho, Taiyang. 

Ela uma mulher de aparência jovem de rosto redondo, olhos estreitos e cabelo bem escuro e liso. Ele era um homem mais velho, loiro e corpulento, de olhos azuis e tez mais bronzeada. O filho Taiyang puxou mais a aparência do pai, ele era alto para um rapaz de dezesseis anos, mas tinha cabelo loiro e olhos azuis. Provavelmente um perfeito retrato de como o pai era quando jovem, mas herdou os olhos estreitos da mãe. 

O conteúdo daquela reunião? O casamento entre seus filhos era o assunto em pauta. 

Aquela era a primeira vez que ela o vi, evidentemente que seus pais havia a informado sobre a proposta e se deram ao trabalho de perguntá-la se aceitava. Os casamentos arranjados pelos pais eram um costume milenar, mas que estava perdendo força na entrada do século, porém ainda era bem comum de se fazer, especialmente nas regiões centrais e sul do reino. 

Eles moravam ao norte, uma região com mais influência ocidental do que qualquer outro lugar em Mistral. Então sim, Raven ficou surpresa ao descobrir que seus pais haviam recebido uma proposta de casamento para ela. Ainda mais vinda de um rapaz que Raven não conhecia. 

— Taiyang está estudando para entrar na escola de pilotos, isso deve acontecer próximo ano. — falou o senhor Xiao-long. — A senhorita Branwen já tem planos de uma carreira? — O homem olhou diretamente para ela.

Raven abriu a boca por um segundo, mas hesitou, se fosse sincera, a resposta poderia ser vergonhosa para sua família, dizer que não tem planos é pior do que ter um plano ruim. Felizmente sua mãe a salvou de ter de responder. 

— Raven tem excelentes notas na escola, todos os professores elogiam sua inteligência, seja lá o que ela escolha fazer, tenho absoluta certeza que fará com reconhecida excelência. — Morgan disse com uma convicção e seriedade incontestáveis. 

O senhor Xiao-long pareceu se convencer com aquilo. 

— Onde queremos chegar é que… — A senhora Xiao-long começou. — A intenção é formalizar o noivado agora, para que o casamento ocorra depois de Taiyang se formar, por isso desejamos saber se a senhorita tem algum plano de carreira, afinal, a última coisa que queremos é atrapalhar.

— A intenção é que nossas famílias possam se unir, fortalecer e crescerem juntas.

— É uma aposta. — Wotan falou assentindo com a cabeça, ele descansou sua mão no cabo de sua espada que estava despreocupadamente presa em sua cintura. 

Em poucas situações era bem visto receber uma visita com uma espada a tiracolo, mas os Branwens mantinham certas tradições e visões do seu passado próspero. Uma época que eles eram um clã conhecido e temido por serem exímios mestre do  _ kenjutsu _ , a arte de manusear a espada. 

Mas não era qualquer espada, kenjutsu trabalha apenas com uma espada específica que foi criada na região onde sua família surgiu. A katana. Possuindo um corpo esguio e de aparência frágil, a katana sempre é feita de aço e tem uma curvatura elegante na lâmina conhecida por ser extremamente afiada e rápida. Por causa dessas características, é necessário ser um grande espadachim para manuseá-la da forma correta. Usar uma katana de forma errada pode facilmente quebrar a espada. 

Mas a espada era mais do que uma ferramenta de batalha, era o orgulho da família, o orgulho do guerreiro, o símbolo de sua força. Pelo menos, era isso que seu pai acreditava. Raven estava bem menos inclinada a acreditar nessas coisas, apesar de ter se dedicado em todas as lições que Wotan lhe deu em como usar a espada. 

Ao receber os Xiao-longs com sua espada, o homem acreditava está demonstrando que ele era forte, que eles eram fortes, que o nome Branwen deveria ser respeitado. 

— Vamos fazer assim. — Wotan continuou. — Se seu filho não conseguir, desfazemos o noivado. 

Raven viu o desconforto de toda a família a sua frente, o senhor e a senhora Xiao-long pareciam ambos ofendidos, mas disfarçaram bem, porém, de longe a reação que mais lhe chamou atenção foi a de seu “noivo”. Taiyang fez uma expressão dura na direção de seu pai, não pareceu se intimidar com o senhor Branwen, depois um lampejo de algo que Raven não soube nomear corretamente, talvez ansiedade, talvez fosse apreensão.

Era difícil ler alguém que ela nunca viu antes.

— Isso não parece justo, Wotan. — O senhor Xiao-long disse.

— Está insultando nosso filho. — completou a esposa dele.

— É assim tão horrível uma simples prova de que ele é forte para ser companheiro de nossa filha? — Morgan falou em um tom duro.

A senhora Xiao-long abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi subitamente interrompida pelo próprio filho.

— Eu aceito! — Taiyang falou alto e firme.

Raven levantou uma sobrancelha um tanto intrigada com a atitude do rapaz e sob o olhar surpreendidos e intrigados dos adultos na sala, ele continuou:

— Desejo provar que sou digno da senhorita Raven e que sou forte para ser seu marido.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi que ele estava dizendo aquilo porque acreditava que era isso que seus pais queriam ouvir, ela não se incomodava com ele usando de tais artimanhas para agradar os adultos, a própria Raven fazia muito isso, falar exatamente aquilo que o outro queria ouvir era uma poderosa ferramenta de manipulação. 

Funcionou como o esperado e tanto os seus pais quando os pais de Taiyang aceitaram aquilo como algo honroso da parte do rapaz.

— Acho que foram todas as questões. — Wotan falou, ele agora tinha uma postura mais relaxada e tomava uma xícara de chá. — Podemos formalizar as coisas, se estiver tudo bem para você? — Ele se virou olhando diretamente para Raven.

— Eu estou pronta. — Ela respondeu sem hesitação e mantendo a postura altiva, quase espelhando sua mãe.

Raven viu todos se voltarem para Taiyang ao mesmo tempo, o que causou um claro desconforto no rapaz, ele pigarreou tentando ajustar sua postura.

— Eu também estou pronto. — Ele disse e recebeu uma caixinha das mãos da mãe, Taiyang ficou de pé.

Raven imitou o gesto dele, ela também recebeu uma caixinha das mãos de sua mãe. Ambos deram exatos dois passos na direção um do outro, ele era ao menos duas cabeças mais alto do que Raven, mas ainda parecia jovem, como se ainda faltasse virilidade em suas feições que só viriam com a idade. 

De perto ele parecia ainda mais nervoso, quando ergueu as mãos para abrir a caixa e tirar um pequeno anel dourado de dentro, Raven notou suas mãos tremendo um pouco. Ela imitou seus movimentos abrindo sua expectativa caixa e tirando o anel de dentro, esse claramente maior.

Taiyang respirou fundo, Raven reparou a fina camada de suor em sua testa indicando o seu nervosismo, ela teve um pouco de pena, será que os pais dele estavam o forçando-o a fazer aquilo? 

Ele segurou sua mão e a olhou no último instante como se procurasse seu consentimento. Raven assentiu para ele, mas não lhe deu nenhum sorriso. 

— Raven Branwen, eu aqui, diante de meus e dos teus pais, juro que trabalharei duro para unir nossas famílias e prosperamos em felicidade e abundância, com você ao meu lado, como minha igual. Você aceita se casar comigo?

Taiyang deslizou o anel em seu dedo anelar direito, se encaixou com perfeição. Raven só gastou um segundo o olhando antes de pegar a mão dele e colocar o anel no dedo do rapaz.

— Sim, Taiyang Xiao-long, eu aceito me casar com você, e aqui, diante de meus pais e de teus pais, prometo trabalhar duro para unir nossas famílias e prosperamos em felicidade e abundância, e ficar a teu lado, como sua igual.

~**~

Raven estava a ler um livro sob a sombra de uma árvore no pátio da escola, ela dobrou suas pernas de forma discreta e se distraiu com seu romance.

— Oi? Eu posso te fazer companhia?

Ela levantou a cabeça com uma expressão mau humorada para ver que era seu noivo Taiyang.

— Você não precisa fazer isso. — Raven disse, mas abriu espaço e o garoto se sentou ao seu lado.

— Fazer o que? 

Raven fechou seu livro.

— Eu já aceitei o casamento, não precisa ser legal comigo.

Taiyang hesitou por um segundo, como se suas palavras nunca tivesse passado por sua mente.

— Eu estou fazendo isso porque gosto de você. De verdade.

— Tolice, nós nem nos conhecemos.

— Eu conheço você, ao menos, um pouco. — Ele sorriu sem jeito.

Raven olhou para ele com curiosidade.

— Te vi na aula de karatê e passando aqui também. — Taiyang disse tímido. — Mas eu nunca tive coragem de falar com você. — Ele olhou para baixo e começou a brincar distraidamente com a grama.

— Se isso é verdade, como teve coragem de me pedir em casamento?

— Meu pai descobriu, ele falou comigo, disse um monte de coisas sobre ser homem e tudo, acho que você entende.

Raven assentiu.

— De qualquer forma, reitero que você não precisa fazer isso, o casamento já está combinado.

— Raven? — Ele a olhou sério. — Não quero que isso seja um mero negócio, quero poder ser seu marido de verdade. E eu gostaria que você fosse minha esposa de verdade!

— Taiyang eu… eu não sei, não sei se um dia irei de amar, se é isso que você quer dizer. Mas não farei esforço para não. Você me parece ser uma boa pessoa e acredito que pode ser um bom marido. Só não sei se serei a esposa que você deseja.

O sorriso que ele abriu foi radiante.

— Sei que será difícil, mas podemos fazer isso juntos, porque é você que eu quero ao meu lado.

Raven se mexeu um tanto desconfortável, mas acabou esboçando um pequeno sorriso para ele. Se todos diziam que o amor era bom, porque ela não daria uma chance? Foi isso que pensou naquele momento.

~**~

Raven lembrava bem do dia que Taiyang a levou pela primeira vez em um baile. Salão era algo que ela nunca viu como algo atrativo ou divertido, mas ele havia insistido muito, foi uma semana antes dele partir para o fronte oeste. 

Se fosse sincera, Raven estava de péssimo humor, ela não queria se despedir de seu marido, o clima da guerra estava deixando todos pessimistas e apreensivos, era palpável esses sentimentos quando se andava na rua. Mas Taiyang claramente destoava do resto da população de Argus. 

O homem parecia animado, não parava de falar como estava feliz e queria dançar a noite toda com ela. Raven duvidava que ambos aguentariam passar tanto tempo dançando, mas ela não ia de modo algum fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse estragar a felicidade dele. 

A visão que teve quando entrou no salão quase a fez desistir de agradá-lo e ir embora imediatamente, mas Taiyang segurou sua mão e quando Raven olhou para seu rosto, seus olhos brilhavam da mesma forma quando ele olhava para Yang. Ela não podia deixá-lo. 

— Estamos aqui, como você tanto insistiu, nesse antro de vadios alegres. — Raven disse em um tom de deboche que no fundo Taiyang sabia que era uma brincadeira. 

Ele riu, sempre audível e sem vergonha de ser feliz. 

Tão diferente dela, o Qrow costumava dizer que eles eram como ver um gato e um cachorro casados de tão distante que eram seus jeitos e gostos. Mas de algum modo, Raven e Taiyang ainda sim formavam um casal perfeito. 

— Hoje vamos nos divertir! — Ele dizia a puxando para o meio do salão.

— Tai… eu não sei se deveríamos… 

— Prim está cuidando de Yang. — Ele falou se referindo a babá. — Logo vou sair para passar seis meses fora. — Tomou cuidado para não mencionar a iminente guerra que pode fazê-lo ficar em serviço por muito mais tempo.

— Tem razão, vamos aproveitar o tempo que ainda temos. — Raven disse passando os braços pelo ombro dele e se inclinando para frente para dançar ao som do jazz que tocava no salão.

~**~

Ela havia dado uma chance para amor com Taiyang, e mesmo agora depois de todos aqueles anos, Raven não havia se arrependido. Era chegada a hora de dar mais uma vez uma chance? Como Summer reagiria? A outra mulher corresponderia suas intenções?

Foram alguns dias com esses pensamentos atormentando a mente de Raven, ela odiava estar sendo tão indecisa com relação aquilo. 

Chegou o dia que ela acompanhou Summer até a embaixada do Vale, foi uma reunião complicada, Raven podia ver pelo semblante abatido da outra mulher enquanto as duas caminhavam pela calçada do centro de Argus após terem saído da embaixada.

— Não fique tão abatida, vamos dá um jeito nisso. — disse Raven querendo animar a mulher.

— Oh, obrigada, mas talvez seja a hora de procurar outra coisa, ouvi dizer que a padaria do bairro estava precisando de alguém e eu sei fazer pães, tortas e bolos. 

— Mas enfermagem é a sua paixão, não é? — Ela questionou e viu os ombros de Summer caírem um pouco.

— Na verdade, eu sempre quis medicina, mas com todos os problemas que a guerra e a crise que o Vale estava passando, eu não consegui. — Summer disse. — Mas tudo bem, eu amo a enfermagem também, porém se não é possível, então está tudo bem, o mais importante é o bem-estar de Ruby, por ela eu mendigaria na rua, se fosse necessário.

— Nunca permitirei que isso aconteça. — Raven sentiu o fel na boca só de imaginar tal cena, na verdade, lembrar de quando viu Summer pela primeira vez lhe causar ânsia, pensar em como ela estava magra e fraca quando a encontrou na porta de sua casa era demais para ela.

Summer a olhou surpresa só por um segundo sem parar a sua caminhada, depois ela riu suavemente.

— Eu nunca imaginei que você era esse tipo de pessoa.

— Que tipo? — Raven perguntou sem entender.

— Um tipo “protetor”. — Summer viu o rosto da outra mulher ficar um pouco confuso. — Você é do tipo que quando gosta de alguém ou acredita em algo, vai defender aquilo com todas as suas forças. — explicou e Raven parou de andar e ficou a olhando com uma expressão ilegível. — Eu não quis dizer que você gosta de mim, eu quis quer… bem… — Summer se atrapalhou ao perceber seu deslize.

— Você é família, claro que irei te proteger como eu puder. — Raven disse de repente bem séria.

Summer ficou alguns segundos aturdida pela força que a mulher expressou através de suas palavras.

— Eu… agradeço. 

— Hmmm…. 

As duas voltaram a andar em silêncio, Summer parecia abatida e Raven não era de modo algum uma pessoa comunicativa. O silêncio não era de incomodá-la, mas a aparente e incomum desânimo da outra mulher estava a deixando desconfortável. Raven estava se perguntando o que poderia fazer para ajudá-la quando reparou em um cartaz colado em uma parede, ela parou para vê-lo.

— Hã? O que houve? — Summer deu alguns passos até perceber que Raven havia parado, ela voltou para ver o que tinha chamado a atenção da outra mulher. — Jazz e Swing, noite de baile no Salão Maidstone, sexta-feira. — Ela leu. — Você gosta disso? De jazz?

— Gosto. — Raven respondeu com uma voz suave e um tanto nostalgia lembrando de quando ia em lugares assim com o Taiyang. — Você… gostaria de ir? — Ela perguntou se voltando para Summer.

— Eu? Quer dizer, nós duas? — Summer se atrapalhou um pouco.

— Sim.

— Para dançar?

— Sim. — Raven respondeu com paciência.

— Com… você? — Sua voz gaguejou um pouco.

— Me desculpe, eu não queria lhe deixar constrangida, foi uma má ideia.

— Não! Não é que eu não queria ir, só que… — Summer desviou o olhar.

— Qual o problema?

— Você é praticamente minha cunhada, o que as pessoas dirão?

O rosto de Raven fechou.

— Entendo, se é assim que você pensa. Vamos voltar para casa.

Summer não pôde deixar de notar como Raven passou o resto da viagem com uma aura sombria pairando sobre a mulher, quando chegaram em casa ela se ofereceu para fazer a jantar e Raven apenas concordou se retirando logo em seguida para ficar trancada em seu escritório.

Ela se sentiu culpada, o conflito era grande em sua mente enquanto ela cozinhava ao som das meninas brincando na sala, Summer sentia que havia machucado Raven, talvez a decepcionado? Quando conheceu Qrow, ela teve o mesmo tipo de pensamentos, a rivalidade entre Vale e Mistral vez com que Summer e ele fosse quase inimigos, mas ela nunca o viu dessa forma e nem ele a viu dessa forma.

Summer também pensou naquela ocasião que as pessoas poderiam falar sobre ela se enamorado com ele, e quando esteve com Qrow antes do casamento, engravidando de Ruby. Os olhares de julgamento que ela ganhou, vindos até mesmo de sua própria família, foram dolorosamente terríveis.

Aquilo certamente deixou marcas em Summer, mas assim como naquela época, ela não deveria temer se arriscar, sua decisão de estar com Qrow foi um acerto, ela foi muito feliz com ele e teve Ruby.

Estava decidido, Summer daria uma chance e ignoraria suas preocupações, Raven merecia esse voto de confiança, a mulher não foi nada além de paciente e prestativa com ela e sua filha. E se fosse sincera, seus sentimentos estavam confusos com relação a ela, Raven era bonita e parecia uma ótima companheira, por que não?

Quando a mesa foi posta, Yang correu para chamar a mãe para jantar, Raven estava quieta e fechada quando se sentou e comeu o frango com batata que Summer preparou, o único som vinha das duas meninas que conversavam, Summer não podia deixar de sorrir em ver como Yang e Ruby estavam unidas e se davam bem.

— Ruby e Yang. — Summer chamou fazendo as duas crianças olharem para ela. — O que acham de ir sexta-feira para a casa da Senhora Belladonna?

Os olhos das duas meninas brilharam em alegria, pelo canto de olho Summer viu Raven a olhar com as sobrancelhas franzidas e parecendo um tanto curiosa.

— Podemos? — Yang perguntou animada. — Podemos, mãe? — Ela se virou para Raven.

Raven terminou de mastigar e em vez de responder a filha ela se virou para olhar de forma inquisidora para Summer.

— Não se preocupe com isso, querida. — Summer falou diretamente para Yang. — Eu e sua mãe vamos sair para o salão de baile, enquanto isso, vocês duas ficarão na casa da Senhora Belladonna, tudo bem?

Uma sobrancelha de Raven levantou e sorriu muito discretamente para ela. Summer a olhou lhe devolvendo com um sorriso quase travesso, então a expressão de Raven ficou com uma mistura de alegria e alívio, a mulher assentiu solene confirmando o que Summer havia dito.


	6. That's Life

Raven passou um pequeno pano na lateral de seu carro, o metal preto brilhante estava impecável, mas ela queria algo para ocupar as mãos enquanto esperava Summer sair, as crianças já estavam na casa de Kali para o que Yang chamou de “festa do pijama”. Raven, provavelmente devido a sua prática, terminou de se arrumar muito mais rápido, ela chegou a oferecer ajuda a outra mulher, mas Summer insistiu que não precisava.

Agora já havia se passado 30 minutos de espera e Raven estava começando a ficar mal-humorada, foi quando finalmente ouviu a porta da frente da casa abrir e ela se virou para ver Summer descendo pela escada.

— Desculpe pelo atraso, eu juro que fui o mais rápido que pude. — Ela disse um pouco arfante por sua presa, seus olhos brilhavam em prata enquanto Summer terminava de alisar qualquer dobra indesejada em seu vestido de cintura alta e saia rodada, tinha uma cor branca perolada bem simples. — O que foi? — Summer perguntou percebendo que Raven não falou nada e estava apenas a olhando.

— Nada. Você está bem bonita. — respondeu quase modestas com as palavras.

— Obrigada. — Uma cor rosada subiu pelo rosto dela. — Eu estou um pouco nervosa, podemos ir logo?

— Claro. — Foi entrando no carro enquanto Summer dava a volta para entrar no lado do passageiro, ela não perdeu tempo e ligou o automóvel e começou a descer a rua.

Se passaram alguns minutos e de repente Summer se virou ainda soando um tanto nervosa.

— Você também está muito bonita. 

Raven a olhou de lado levantando uma sobrancelha e um leve sorriso divertido no rosto.

— É porque eu tinha esquecido de retribuir naquela hora, oh, desculpe, deixe para lá. — Ela puxou um pouco seu xale parecendo constrangida.

— Obrigada. — respondeu Raven soando suave. — Não é tão diferente do seu. — comentou visto que seu próprio vestido era bem parecido com o de Summer, a diferença era que o dela era todo preto.

— Ah, mas você tem um corpo bem mais bonito que o meu. — Só depois de um segundo que Summer percebeu o que havia dito e imediatamente tentou se corrigir. — Eu não quis dizer que… 

— Sabe, Summer. — Raven a interrompeu, nenhum indício de emoção em sua voz enquanto ela focava em dirigir. — Roupas e maquiagem ajudam, mas você precisa é mudar a forma como você mesma se enxerga. Você precisa se ver como a mulher que você é, uma mulher adulta, forte, gentil e linda.

Summer ficou aturdida por alguns instantes, depois abriu um sorriso simpático.

— Você fala pouco, mas quando fala, fala bem.

— Espero que leve em consideração minhas palavras, não foram da boca para fora.

— Levarei, me desculpe por antes. Estou ansiosa para o nosso encontro. — Ela disse sorrindo.

— Encontro? — Raven demonstrou hesitação pela primeira vez, uma pitada de nervosismo escapando por sua voz.

— Sim, ou será que interpretei errado suas intenções? — Summer recuou um pouco, seu sorriso se desfazendo.

— Não, na verdade. — Raven disfarçou voltando novamente sua atenção para as ruas de Argus, as luzes dos postes e prédios do centro iluminavam tudo do lado de fora do carro. — Tem algo que eu gostaria de conversar com você a respeito.

— Hmm? Do que se trata? — A curiosidade ganhando vida dentro de Summer.

— Vamos ao menos dançar uma vez antes dos assuntos sérios? — Raven disse soando espirituosa.

Summer sorriu.

— Você está animada.

Elas chegaram, depois de estacionar, Raven ofereceu o braço e Summer o aceitou de bom grado, foram assim de braços dados para o Salão Maidstone.

— Esse lugar parece ótimo, você veio aqui antes? — Summer comentou olhando o salão espaçoso com um palco onde uma banda tocava jazz, cortinas em azul-marinho e várias mesas com velas e flores, no centro um grande espaço circular onde vários casais dançavam. 

— Não, minha primeira vez.

Summer se surpreendeu um pouco com a informação, mas não comentou nada. Ao entrar mais, ela começou a ficar um pouco nervosa novamente, Summer odiava como sua mente se preocupava tanto com os outros, os pensamentos das pessoas comentando sobre elas era recorrente. Tentava a todo custo dizer a si mesma que aquilo era impossível, aquelas pessoas não as conheciam, não poderiam saber da história delas, para elas, Summer e Raven eram um casal como qualquer outro.

— Alguma coisa errada? — Ela ouviu a voz de Raven perto de seu rosto.

— Não! Não! — Summer negou e apertou mais seus dedos contra a mão de Raven, naquele meio tempo a mulher havia a arrastado para o meio do salão e a puxou para a primeira dança da noite. — E você? Está tudo bem com você? Parece um pouco… tensa?

Ela havia percebido, era um tanto impressionante, já que Raven era muito boa em disfarçar o que sentia.

— É que faz tempo que eu não danço, bastante tempo, na verdade, acho que perdi completamente o jeito. — confessou um pouco envergonhada e se sentindo desajeitada na dança.

— Eeeh. — Summer sorriu divertida, suas preocupações sumindo por aquele momento. — Eu também, acho que podemos passar vergonhas juntas, hoje a noite. — Ela riu.

— Acho que sim. — Raven sorriu para ela, as duas dançaram, mas não demorou nem um minuto para Summer pisar no pé de Raven. — Mas talvez algumas aulas de dança não seja uma má ideia.

— Desculpe. — Ela riu, Raven riu com ela, mas, de repente, Summer parou e sua expressão ficou um tanto sombria.

— O que houve?

— É que… você falou sobre aulas de dança, mas…

— Mas o que?

— Eu não sei quanto tempo ainda poderei ficar por aqui. — disse preocupada.

Outra música começou, essa era um pouco mais lenta e Raven a puxou para mais perto pela cintura.

— Sobre isso, acho que podemos conversar sobre aquilo que mencionei antes.

— Como assim? — perguntou Summer.

— Lembra-se do que o secretário da embaixada falou?

— Ele disse muitas coisas. 

— É verdade, mas lembra que ele disse que a forma mais rápida e com menos burocracia para conseguir a cidadania de Mistral era se casando com um cidadão de Mistral?

— Bem, sim, mas… eu realmente não estava levando essa possibilidade como algo factível. — respondeu Summer. — Se Qrow estivesse aqui, isso era uma coisa certa, mas…

O maxilar de Raven ficou tenso, Summer notou.

— Onde quer chegar? — Ela perguntou.

A mulher de olhos vermelhos respirou fundo antes de continuar.

— Você pode se casar comigo.

Os olhos de Summer arregalaram tanto que ela jurou que eles saltariam para fora de seu crânio.

— Hã? — Foi a única coisa capaz de dizer.

— Esse é um trâmite bem rápido, feito no cartório, em uma semana, no máximo poderíamos fazer isso, e você teria a cidadania de Mistral, você poderia trabalhar no hospital, que é o que você tanto deseja. Ruby poderia começar a estudar junto de Yang.

Raven falou como se fosse uma negociação comercial com prós e contras.

— Raven… eu… — Summer se afastou pouco dela.

— Eu não quero que você faça algo que não queria, você pode pensar a respeito e dizer não, se não for isso que você queira fazer.

Ela notou um certo nervosismo de Raven.

— Você está fazendo isso apenas para me ajudar?

Raven claramente notou o verdadeiro significado daquela pergunta, Summer era uma mulher romântica e sensível, ela não ia aceitar um casamento meramente por vantagens práticas assim como Raven aceitou a muito tempo atrás com Taiyang.

— É por nossas filhas, também. Eu acho, verdadeiramente, que podemos tentar ser uma boa família para Yang e para a Ruby.

— Raven? — Ela atingiu o ponto certo, estava claro pela forma como os olhos de Summer imediatamente começaram a marejar.

— Eu não deveria dizer isso, mas Yang veio me dizer que gostaria de tê-las por perto e que gostaria de ser irmã da Ruby.

— Eu… — Summer engoliu a seco. — A Ruby me disse que queria ter Yang como irmã…. eu não soube o que responder.

— Nós nos damos bem, Summer, ao menos, é isso que eu sinto.

— Eu também sinto isso, e… pensando por esse lado, acho que seria muito bom para as meninas, mas…

— Mas?

— Um casamento deveria ser um ato de duas pessoas que se amam!

— Não necessariamente, mas consigo compreender o seu ponto.

— O que está acontecendo entre nós? Diga-me?

Raven apertou os lábios e franziu o cenho.

— Talvez estejamos nos apaixonando. Esse é o meu palpite.

— Um casamento não pode se basear em algo tão inconstante, Raven.

— Compreendo.

— Se não der certo? As meninas iam sofrer tanto. Elas não merecem isso.

— Tem razão, mas será que elas não merecem uma chance? Será que nós, não merecemos uma chance.

— Raven… — Mas uma vez Summer foi pega sem palavras, sem saber como responder. — Eu… acho que estamos pulando algumas etapas aqui.

— Você não pulou etapas com o Qrow?

A expressão de Summer ficou dura e conflituoso de repente, Raven percebeu que suas palavras saíram mais críticas e cínicas do que ela pretendia.

— Talvez você nunca me ame como amava dele. — Ela continuou. — Talvez eu nunca ame você como eu amava o Taiyang. — Raven levou um segundo fechando os olhos para respirar. — Mas eu realmente acredito que podemos aprender a ser uma família, você não gostaria disso?

— Minha vida no Vale não era boa, eu não sei se realmente quero voltar.

Raven a olhou nos olhos.

— Então essa é a sua oportunidade.

Summer ficou silenciosa. 

— Não precisa responder agora, mas ti asseguro que se quiser voltar atrás, você terá o caminho livre. Aqui o divórcio é legalizado. 

— Eu… confio em você. — Summer disse de repente. — Vamos fazer isso, vamos dar uma chance! — Ela sorriu. 

Raven se sentiu feliz, genuinamente feliz. Era uma sensação nostálgica, não lembrava com precisão quando teve aquele sentimento pela última vez, mas era familiar. 

~**~

Alguns dias se passaram e Raven tratou da maioria das papeladas para o cartório, foi surpreendente rápido, Summer não fazia ideia de como ela fez para conseguir aquilo, mas fez e até comprou alianças, o que Summer achou muito singelo o ato, apesar de insistir em dizer que não era necessário. 

Ruby e Yang ficaram tão felizes quando souberam, a felicidade delas foi o bastante para Summer ter a sensação que fez a escolha certa. 

Ela também estava feliz, e assim foi até o escritório de Raven chamá-la para o jantar. 

Summer parou percebendo que a porta estava trancada, segundo as regras da Raven, jamais é para entrar em seu escritório. Ela hesitou. 

_ Vamos nos casar em dois dias, não deve ter problema, não é?  _ — Summer pensou consigo. 

Ela bateu apenas uma vez e ouviu a voz de Raven. 

— Pode entrar. 

Aquela era a primeira vez que Summer era convidada a entrar no escritório da mulher, ela sorriu para isso. Quando passou pela porta, foi recebida com um forte cheiro de cigarro que impregnava as paredes e os móveis de estilo bem clássico, a mesa de madeira estava a sua esquerda e logo atrás desta, uma grande estante cheia de livros, mas o espaço maior no centro da estante estava reservado para um suporte onde uma espada do tipo katana descansava. Uma bainha fortemente adornada com entalhes em preto e vermelho. 

— Eu já estou pondo os pratos na mesa. — Summer falou. — Você ainda irá demorar? 

— Não, na verdade eu já estou terminando. — Raven se levantou da cadeira e deu a volta na mesa para ficar de frente dela. 

— Que bom. — De repente Summer se sentiu um pouco nervosa, talvez fosse a forma como Raven estava a olhando. 

— Tem algo que preciso te dar. 

— O que seria? — perguntou curiosa. 

Raven sorriu suavemente e puxou algo do bolso de sua saia. Quando ela abriu a mão havia um anel de prata com uma pequena gema vermelha no meio. 

— Oh. — Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu articular. 

— Eu sai para comprar isso, hoje pela manhã, espero que não se importe, eu peguei um dos seus para usar como modelos para o tamanho. Espero que encaixe. — Raven puxou sua mão, Summer estava um tanto atordoada, ela não esperava aquilo. 

— Não precisava, realmente não precisava de anel de noivado. 

— Mas eu quis te dar esse presente. — Raven insistiu. 

— Eu não sei como agradecer. — Sorriu sem graça. 

— Um obrigada estaria ótimo. 

— Oh. — Summer riu. — Obrigada. — Ela se aproximou e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Raven, Summer esperou para ver se a outra mulher estava bem com aquele contato e com a sua súbita aproximação. — Se me permite. — Ela sorriu e se inclinou para frente beijando a bochecha de Raven. 

Quando se afastou, percebeu que ela sorria em sua direção, isso a deixou feliz, depois seus olhos correm na direção da boca de Raven, e Summer sentiu que a outra mulher fez o mesmo. Elas começaram a se aproximar, sua mão tocou o rosto de Summer enquanto seus olhos fechavam. 

Ela sentiu um choque inicial quando seus lábios se encontraram, quase como se todo o ar tivesse sido puxado de seu peito de uma vez só, mas então Summer sentiu a mão quente de Raven escorregar para sua nuca e puxá-la para mais perto e ela imediatamente amoleceu diante de seu toque. Suas bocas se moverem suaves e quentes. 

Summer soltou um suspiro quando se separaram. 

— Isso foi… — Ela não completou a frase, Raven a puxou e a beijou mais uma vez, agora com mais vigor que antes e Summer sentiu sua mente de perder. 

Inconscientemente ela passou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Raven a trazendo para mais perto e deixando o espaço entre seus corpos praticamente insistente. Foi nesse momento que o telefone que existia sobre a mesa tocou alto e estridente. 

As duas se separaram em um sobressalto, Summer respirou com dificuldade e Raven rapidamente ajeitou sua roupa que nem estava realmente amassada. 

— Me desculpe por isso, não voltará a se repetir. — Raven falou dando a volta na mesa. 

— Imagina, isso… não foi culpa sua. — Ela falou sentindo que seu rosto estava vermelho e quente. 

O telefone continuava tocando e Raven o atendeu, Summer percebeu que o semblante dela mudou da água para o vinho assim que a mulher colocou o telefone no ouvido. O corpo ficou tenso, a expressão dura e os olhos apreensivos. 

— O que…? — Summer praticamente murmurou para si mesmo, ela viu Raven de forma rígida e controlada coloca o telefone na mesa e se virar em sua direção. 

— Saia. — A voz dela soou dura e intransigente. 

Summer ficou preocupada e confusa com a drástica mudança, o que estava acontecendo? 

— Saia! — Daquela vez a voz de Raven saiu mais imperiosa e exigente. 

Ela ficou tensa e um tanto magoada com aquilo, mas pensou que se a outra mulher estava agindo assim é porque tinha um bom motivo para tal. Summer então engoliu seu orgulho ferido e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela notou que Raven não se mexeu até a porta fechar completamente. 

Fora das vistas de Summer, Raven suspirou e voltou a colocar o telefone na orelha. 

— Estou aqui. — Ela disse.

— Que contra tempo desnecessário, Right Eye. — A voz do outro lado da linha era feminina, suave e soava discretamente divertida com a situação. 

— Desculpe. — Foi a única coisa que Raven respondeu. 

— Preciso de você para algo urgente. — Houve o som de copos de vidro e de um líquido sendo despejados. — Tem de ser um trabalho rápido e eficiente, um dos nossos está saindo da cidade, estrada 42, minha última informação dele. — Um som de cubos de gelo balançando dentro de um copo. — Ele tem documentos que preciso que você recupere. Sabe o que fazer. 

— Entendo. — Raven respondeu completamente inflexível. 

— Sugiro que saia com rapidez, não queremos perdê-lo, não é? Manchar sua reputação de 100% de eficiência.

Raven podia imaginá-la dando um pequeno sorriso cínico naquele instante. 

— Só preciso da placa do carro. 

~**~

— Raven, o jantar está na mesa. — Summer falou saindo da cozinha ao ouvir passos na sala, ela encontrou Raven arrumada para sair, com casaco e chapéu. 

— Eu tenho que resolver um negócio urgente no trabalho, pode cuidar de Yang por mim? — Ela falou indo na direção da porta. 

— Mas você não pode nem jantar antes? 

— Desculpe por isso. — Raven falou aquilo sem nem olhar para trás devido a sua presa, ela saiu pela porta da frente entrando em seu carro imediatamente e disparando o mais rápido que podia pela rua. 

~**~

Um carro azul seguia pela estrada, um homem no volante, ele olhou um pouco nervoso para a maleta de couro que estava no banco do passageiro ao seu lado. Tenso ele levantou o olhar para o retrovisor vendo a luz de um farol se aproximando. 

Ele ainda esperou observando com mais cuidado, um carro preto que mantinha uma certa distância controlada por alguns metros. 

— Merda! Me acharam! — O homem rosnou nervoso, ele imediatamente afundou o pé no acelerador fazendo os pneus de seu carro cantarem pela estrada vazia.

Raven que estava logo atrás dele acelerou junto, o motor de seu carro fazendo valer os cavalos extras que possuía.

— Não! Merda! — O homem suava frio vendo o carro de trás se aproximar mais e mais, ele se inclinou para abrir o porta-luvas procurando sua pistola.

Raven viu o movimento dentro do carro da frente e soube exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, ela foi rápida e acelerou mais deixando a dianteira do seu carro paralela com a traseira do outro carro, ela fez um movimento brusco para a direita empurrando o outro veículo e o fazendo derrapar, ela pisou no freio e observou o carro do homem sair de controle em zigue-zague até sair da estrada, um barulho forte e alto quando ele bateu contra uma árvore.

O homem ergueu a cabeça atordoada, havia sangue correndo por sua testa, os faróis apagaram e ele só via um breu a sua volta. Ele conseguiu agarrar a pasta e lutou para abrir a porta do passageiro, já que a do motorista estava bloqueada depois da lateral ter atingido um grande pinheiro.

— Eu vou conseguir… eu preciso conseguir… — Ele murmurou para si mesmo se arrastando para fora, suas pernas estavam machucadas e foi sentindo muita dor que ele ficou de pé.

Olhando para trás ele viu alguém se aproximando, pela escuridão ele não podia imaginar quem era, mas sabia que seja lá quem fosse, ele tinha de fugir.

Abraçando a pasta ele correu na direção da floresta, ou melhor, tropeçou na direção da floresta.

Raven chegou até o carro caminhando calmamente, ela já havia visto o homem saindo, viu a pistola que pertencia a ele caída no chão do carro, Raven se abaixou e a pegou.

O homem não andou cinco metro e caiu no chão, ele olhou desesperado para trás vendo a pessoa se aproximar ainda com passos friamente calculados. Ele tentou se arrastar, a dor era paralisante. 

— Não… — Ele implorou quando ouviu os passos já bem próximos.

Raven chegou até ele, o homem estava caído de bruços, a pasta que ele ainda tentava proteger havia caindo a centímetros da mão dele, mas estava fora de seu alcance.

Ela se abaixou apoiando seu joelho nas costas dele impedindo qualquer tentativa dele de se mover, com a pistola que Raven pegou no carro do homem, ela aproximou a arma da têmpora direita ele.

— Faça isso logo. — disse ele parecendo desistir de lutar.

Apertando os olhos de leve para a desistência patética do homem, Raven puxou o gatilho e a pistola disparou um tiro que atravessou por completo o crânio dele. Uma morte tão rápida que ele nem deve ter sentido. 

Ela se ergueu com uma expressão imperturbável no rosto, deu a volta no corpo colocando a arma na mão do homem e a direcionando para o local onde o disparo foi feito fazendo parecer que ele atirou na própria cabeça. Raven pegou a pasta com os documentos e saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

Caminhando de volta a seu próprio carro com nada além do brilho pálido da lua logo acima, Raven parou no meio de caminho, os primeiros sinais de perturbação passando por seu rosto.

_ Ele era fraco, por isso ele morreu! _ — disse para si mesma.

Raven já foi muitas coisas em sua vida… uma filha exemplar, uma aluna promissora, uma irmã desesperada, uma esposa realizada, uma mãe solitária, uma mulher covarde, uma agente perfeita, uma assassina dedicada. 

Proteger sua família era o mais importante, fosse enviando Qrow para longe evitando que ele fosse preso pelos militares, fosse ela própria se juntando a ASI, agência secreta de segurança interna, um lugar onde, eles, Raven inclusa, trabalhavam perseguindo opositores. 

Era um trabalho desonesto e cruel, mas garantia que ela e sua filha estariam vivas. Raven viu de perto o que faziam com aqueles que eram contra o sistema, ela não permitiria que algo assim acontecesse com Yang.

Honra era algo que seu pai prezava muito, mas Raven não tinha nenhuma. Ela sempre esteve disposta a qualquer coisa, tanto que fosse vantajoso para ela e sua família. Aceitar dinheiro de corrupção? Claro, esse dinheiro irá alimentar, garantir uma vida confortável e pagar os estudos de sua filha. Matar pessoas inocentes? Sim, se isso for tira um alvo das costas dela e de sua família.

Era assim que Raven levava a vida, por diversas vezes sonhou com algo diferente, mas a guerra teve um final diferente do que ela esperava, a virado do Vale e Mistral perdendo foi algo que ela não pôde prever de início. Quase todos os seus colegas da ASI foram presos, julgados e enforcados. Seu destino era o mesmo, mas então essa mulher que trabalhava para a agência de inteligência do Vale lhe ofereceu para continuar trabalhando, em algo que era essencialmente o que ela já fazia.

Continuar no jogo era tudo que Raven poderia fazer, sendo um pião na mão de reis e rainhas que controlam o tabuleiro. Alguém que vai contra, acaba como aquele pobre sujeito na floresta. Desistir não era uma opção, morrer não era uma opção.

Mas os riscos ainda estavam ali, ela sabia. Está sempre do lado mais forte da corda não garantia sua segurança, fazer o que ela fazia, não garantia que Raven voltaria viva para casa. Ela sempre tinha de estar pensando na segurança de Yang, talvez a melhor forma fosse se Raven mandasse sua filha para bem longe dela, para que se algo acontecesse, Yang não fosse um alvo. 

Ela era egoísta demais para isso, egoísta demais para abrir mão da própria filha. E agora estava arrastando Summer e Ruby para o mesmo barco. Se ela fosse uma pessoa realmente boa, não permitiria que elas entrassem em sua vida, seria melhor para ambas, a segurança delas não estaria ameaçada. Mas não! Raven continuava sendo uma egoísta e desejando o oposto.

Aquela sensação de ter alguém, uma companheira, uma família, do amor. É o que ela queria. Colocaria a vida aquelas pessoas em risco em troca dessa sensação.

O quão baixo ela poderia ir depois daquilo? Fazer de Summer sua esposa e de Ruby sua filha para criar a fantasia onde ela seria feliz e ao mesmo tempo que esconde seus crimes e pecados diariamente? Aquilo era de longe a coisa mais mesquinha que Raven já fez em sua vida.

Ela puxou um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu com um isqueiro, olhou para o céu estrelado.

Raven era tão sórdida que até manipulou Summer para a mulher aceitar seu pedido de casamento. E ela continuará fazendo isso, terá de esconder toda a verdade e ser a pessoa que Summer pensa que ela é. 

Deixou a fumaça do cigarro subir ao sair de sua boca, ela já fez tantas coisas ruins, certamente não merecia aquela felicidade que estava procurando, mesmo assim Raven se agarraria naquilo, e mesmo sendo falso, ela poderia apreciar a sensação, aproveitar a vida que poderia ter. 

Ela se esforçaria para que desse certo, fazer Summer, Yang e até a pequena Ruby terem uma vida boa e feliz. Se algo acontecesse com ela, Summer cuidaria de Yang. Mas tudo aquilo trazia novas responsabilidades, Raven terá de cuidar da segurança de todas elas, era um esforço que acreditava valer a pena. 

Tudo tinha de ser um segredo, se Summer descobrisse o que ela realmente fazia… Seu fugaz sonho egoísta seria arruinado. 

Raven descartou o cigarro parcialmente fumado e voltou para o seu carro, seria uma viagem cansativa até em casa. 

  
  



	7. All The Way

Summer teve um pequeno sobressalto quando ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo devagar, o som dos passos eram baixos, mas ela podia ouvi-los com perfeição. Ela engoliu a seco vendo pela fresta da divisória que separava a cozinha da sala, Raven olhar em sua direção notando a luz ligada, a mulher calmamente guardou o casaco e o chapéu no cabideiro e se dirigiu em sua direção. Summer não se levantou da cadeira que estava sentada na mesa que usavam para as refeições.

— O que faz acordada essa hora? — Raven perguntou, uma gota de preocupação em sua voz escapando. — São quatro da manhã. 

— Eu… — Summer gastou um tempo a olhando, ela não sabia direito o que esperava encontrar, mas não parecia haver nada de errado com Raven. — Não consegui dormir. — confessou em fim.

Raven franziu o cenho parecendo se aborrecer em ouvir aquilo.

— Por minha causa?

Summer não respondeu, ela abaixou a cabeça fitando a xícara de chá frio que estava em suas mãos.

— Me desculpe por isso. — Raven deu um passo a frente ficando bem na porta da cozinha. — Eu agi estranho ontem a noite, te deixei preocupada sem motivos.

Ela levantou o olhar, uma expressão que era uma mistura de mágoa e repreensão. Aquilo dizia tudo, Summer sabia que Raven leria suas feições com perfeição, ela ia saber que Summer estava esperando alguma explicação a respeito.

Viu como Raven respirou de forma consciente algumas vezes antes de continuar.

— A minha superior… ela é uma mulher muito exigente quando se trata dos assuntos de trabalho, ela teve um problema sério e tive de ir com urgência na casa dela.

A expressão de Summer ficou menos severa e mais desconfiada.

— Fica a duas horas de distância da cidade, em Chebsey. — Summer continuou em silêncio. — Não era para demorar tanto, tive um problema com o carro.

Finalmente ela se voltou para olhar Raven de frente.

— A estrada é escura, o carro da frente diminui repentinamente, eu não o vi e bati.

Aquilo fez Summer arregalar os olhos rapidamente, um pequeno lapso de preocupação cruzando seu rosto.

— O homem admitiu o erro dele e tudo ficou por isso mesmo.

— Hmm… — Summer voltou a sua expressão de desconfiança. — O que exatamente você faz?

— Isso é… confidencial. — Raven umedeceu os lábios parecendo um tanto incomodada.

— Essa sua superior… é do governo?

Raven a olhou, a expressão um tanto dura, a mulher se aproximou até estar ao lado de Summer, que não se mexeu da cadeira.

— De certo modo, é sim.

— O que isso significa?

Ela fechou os olhos com uma expressão séria e quando abriu o vermelho estava mais intenso do que Summer conseguia se lembrar.

— Você confia em mim?

— Eu… — Aquela perguntou a pegou desprevenida.

— Acredita que eu só quero o seu bem e o de Ruby? Consegue acreditar nisso?

Summer engoliu a seco, ela sentiu seu coração acelerar quando viu a mão de Raven subir até tocar com suavidade o seu rosto.

— Responda isso, porque se você não conseguir confiar em mim, não conseguiremos fazer isso dar certo.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca sem saber o que falar, naquele ínfimo instante, Summer sentiu o cheiro de algo que não soube identificar o que era, mas sabia que vinha da mão de Raven.

— Não posso te contar algumas coisas, por isso preciso que você tenha um pouco de fé, se você acredita que eu gosto de você e a protegerei assim como sua filha também, peço que confie em mim.

— Eu confio. — Summer assentiu enfim, ela ergueu sua própria mão tocando a de Raven em seu rosto. — Você faz a mesma coisa que o Qrow, são iguais nisso, tenho medo que tenha o mesmo destino que ele, mas eu confio, não precisa me dizer.

— Vocês são muito importantes para mim, farei tudo que for possível para protegê-las. Você acredita nisso?

— Sim, acredito. — Ela moveu sua cabeça fazendo um carinho na mão da mulher que ainda segurava seu rosto, de repente Summer lembrou que cheiro era aquele que ela sentiu… era cheiro de pólvora. — Eu acredito em você. — Ela repetiu se afastando e forçando um sorriso no rosto.

A expressão de Raven se suavizou e ela sorriu também.

— Fico muito feliz com isso.

~**~

Já era sete da manhã e Summer foi acordar Ruby depois de tentar se deitar um pouco para dormir, uma vã tentativa.

— Bom dia, meu amor! Tá na hora de levantar.

Ruby resmungou, as duas estavam dividindo a cama que ficava no quarto de hóspedes, Summer ainda não havia pensando ou discutido com Raven o que fariam após o casamento, já que Ruby não conseguia dormir sozinha.

— Acorda sua dorminhoca. — Ela riu fazendo cócegas na barriga da filha, Ruby começou a rir.

— Não! Mamãe! Para! 

Summer continuou por alguns segundos até Ruby emitir um chiado de dor, ela gritou um ai e levou as mãos a boca.

— O que está acontecendo Ruby.

— Tá doendo aqui. — Ela abriu a boca e Summer a examinou rapidamente para constatar que um dos dentes da filha estava mole.

— Oh, Ruby, faz quanto tempo que seu dente está assim?

— Nem sei. Mas não conta para a tia Raven, mamãe, por favor!

— Por que está dizendo isso, Ruby? — Ela perguntou estranhando como a filha parecia apavorada com a ideia.

— A Yang disse que a tia Raven arranca os dentes dela, eu não quero isso. Não quero! — Ruby pulou se agarrando em Summer e chorando.

— Tá tudo bem, não precisa chorar. — Ela a consolou acariciando a cabeça da menina. — Toda criança, fica com os dentes moles, é normal um adulto tirar eles.

— Não, mãe! Vai doer.

— Ruby… — O seu tom era divertido, ela teria um pouco de trabalho para conversar com a filha sobre aquilo.

~**~

— Pensei que não iam descer. — Raven comentou, ela estava no fogão preparando omelete, Yang estava na mesa com um prato cheio de ovos mexidos, ervilha e bacon.

— Desculpe, Ruby está com um dente mole. — Summer falou se sentando a mesa, já havia algumas torradas que ela puxou para passar geleia, a mulher ajudou a filha a subir na cadeira a seu lado.

— É mesmo? — Raven finalizou a omelete e se virou para a mesa, ela colocou em um prato e com a própria espátula ela dividiu os ovos batidos com algumas verduras em duas partes colocando metade no prato que era de Ruby. — Deixe-me ver. — falou tirando o avental e o colocando nas costas da cadeira.

Ruby imediatamente ficou com olhos aflitos e balançou a cabeça com veemência.

— Ruby? — Summer olhou com preocupação para a filha. — Se não tirar, vai continuar doendo.

— Não tá doendo mais! — Ela afirmou, uma clara mentira.

— Qual o problema? — Raven perguntou estranhando aquele comportamento, Yang nunca deu o menor trabalhando quando era para arrancar seus dentes de leite moles.

— Ruby tem medo! — Yang falou do outro lado da mesa. — Seja forte, Rubes! A mamãe sabe fazer isso! Não dói! Eu juro!

Ruby pareceu vacilar por um instante com as palavras de Yang, mas assim que seus olhos voltaram sua atenção para Raven, a menina voltou a se desesperar.

— Não! Não quero! 

— Ruby… por favor, você não quer ter de ir no dentista, não é? Ou pior ainda, ficar com seus dentes todos tortos!? — Summer pareceu perder um pouco da paciência, ela havia explicado tudo isso a filha antes, no quarto.

Então ela sentiu uma mão tocar em seu ombro, ela virou para ver Raven, Summer assentiu e a mulher foi até Ruby se ajoelhando para ficar na altura da menina que ainda estava sentada.

— Ruby, eu sei que está com medo, ninguém gosta de sentir dor. — Raven começou. — Mas existem coisas inevitáveis na vida, como perder alguns dentes. Yang já perdeu cinco e ainda perderá mais, outros nasceram no lugar e você duas terão dentes fortes um dia, quando todo esse processo acabar.

Ruby finalmente abaixou as mãos que cobriam sua boca.

— Sua mãe é uma mulher forte e corajosa, ela venho de muito longe para cá, apenas com você em seus braços. Eu sei que você é uma menina tão forte e corajosa quanto ela.

Summer que estava escutando tudo de perto ficou emocionada ao ouvir aquilo.

— Posso tirar seu dente, agora? — Raven perguntou séria. 

Era aquela diferença, não era? Todos sempre tratam as crianças com infantilidade, a própria Summer faz isso, mas Raven trata Yang e Ruby com respeito e seriedade. Talvez por isso Yang era tão diferente de sua filha, fruto desse tipo de educação que a mulher lhe dava. Certamente, era positivo a sua própria maneira.

Ruby assentiu com certa relutância.

— Vai doer, tia? — A menina perguntou chorosa.

— Vai, vai doer um pouco. — Raven respondeu sincera, ela pegou um guardanapo limpo e embrulhou. — Mas você será uma menina forte e corajosa, não vai?

Ruby balançou a cabeça com um sim. Ela abriu a boca e Raven rapidamente identificou o dente mole, ela o pinçou com o guardanapo nos dedos e puxou de uma vez. A menina deu um pequeno grito pelo beliscão rápido que sentiu, mas só durou meio segundo e de repente não sentia mais nenhuma dor.

— Cadê? Cadê? Eu quero ver! — Yang pulou de seu lugar correndo para lá, Raven mostrou o minúsculo dente de leite de Ruby. — Uou! Tão pequenininho! Temos de jogar no rio! — A menina loira pulou no lugar. — E você tem de fazer um pedido, Rubes!

Summer riu disso, Yang começou a puxar barra da saia de Raven.

— Mãe! Vamos no parque! Aí a Ruby pode jogar o dente dela lá! Por favor!

Raven enrolou o dente no guardanapo e entregou a Summer.

— Eu tenho de ir no mecânico ver o amassado no carro, mas Summer pode levar vocês. — Ela a olhou esperando confirmação.

— Oh, sim! Vamos sim! 

— Não se preocupe, Ruby. — Raven passou mão no cabelo da menina. — Eu vou pegar um pouco de leite gelado para você, vai ajudar a curar mais rápido.

Ruby sorriu para isso, com certeza Raven sabia que a menina adorava leite. Summer não pôde deixar se sorriu para isso, como ela pôde duvidar da mulher que era tão claramente boa e generosa para ela e sua filha? 

Mas ela sabia o que havia sentindo, Summer nasceu com um olfato surpreendente sensível, e reconheceu claramente o cheiro de pólvora nas mãos de Raven, o que significava que ela havia usando uma arma de fogo na noite passada.

Aquilo era realmente relevante? O que Raven fazia longe era mais importante do que ela fazia quando estava perto de sua família? Não era uma questão que Summer soubesse a resposta.

~**~

Depois de levar as duas meninas ao parque e Ruby ter jogado o seu dente no rio que passava bem pelo centro do local, Summer foi com as crianças para o playground.

— Ei! Veja! É Blake! — Yang gritou. — Tia, podemos ir lá brincar com ela? — pediu. 

Summer olhou rapidamente em volta vendo Kali sentada no banco logo ao lado de onde Blake estava brincando na gangorra junto de uma menina de cabelo branco. 

— Vamos até lá. — Ela segurou a mão das duas e caminhou na direção de Kali. 

— Olá, que surpresa encontra você aqui. — A fauna cumprimentou ao vê-la se aproximar. 

Yang e Ruby rapidamente correram para abraçá-la, Kali sorriu contente e afagou ambas. 

— Eu perdi um dente! — Ruby anunciou quase orgulhosa e exibiu sua boca. 

— Oh, parabéns, rolinho de canela. — Kali bagunçou o cabelo arruivado de Ruby. 

— E eu nem chorei! 

— Que corajosa! Estou orgulhosa de você. — Kali disse sorrindo. 

— A Ruby fez um pedido! — Yang que disse.

— Oh mesmo, o que você pediu? — A mulher fauna perguntou simpática.

— Pedi para ser muito alta!

Todos riram.

— Tenho certeza que um dia será. — Kali bagunçou novamente o cabelo dela. — Que tal vocês irem brincar um pouco, Blake está logo ali.

— Podemos? — Yang perguntou animada.

— Vão lá, mas nada de ficar empurrando, ok? — instruiu Summer

Ela viu as duas meninas correm na direção dos brinquedos onde as outras crianças estavam, Summer sorriu para a cena de Yang segurando a mão de Ruby e se sentou ao lado de Kali.

— Aquelas duas são tão próximas. — Kali comentou, um pequeno fio de infelicidade em sua voz. — Eu gostaria muito de dá um irmão ou irmã para Blake, mas…

— Eu lamento muito.

— Tudo bem. — Kali se resignou. — Nossa última tentativa foi ano passado, eu consegui chegar até o quarto mês, estava esperançosa, mas perdi a criança. — Ela ficou em silêncio. — Depois disso nós desistimos.

— Eu realmente sinto por vocês. — Summer colocou sua mão sobre a da outra mulher a confortando.

— Vamos deixar disso, está um dia tão bonito e as crianças parecem tão felizes.

Summer se virou para observar melhor o que as crianças estavam fazendo, parecia que Yang havia proposto um jogo de pega-pega, mas a menina de cabelo branco parecia relutante em aceitar a brincadeira.

— Quem é aquela brincando com Blake? Não lembro de tê-la visto em nosso bairro.

— Aquela é Weiss. — Kali respondeu. — Eu trabalho na casa da família dela.

— Como? — Summer ficou confusa com aquilo.

— Eu cozinho, lavo roupas, mas minha principal função é cuidar da Weiss. — explicou Kali. — E do menorzinho, Whitley, apesar de ele passar a maior parte do tempo com a mãe.

— Você é babá de uma criança humana?

Kali riu sem graça.

— Sim.

— Mas Raven me disse que você era professora?

— Sim, de uma escola para faunos, mas o que eu recebo da família Schnee é cinco vezes mais do que um salário de um professor infantil de faunos.

Pela primeira vez, Summer reparou na roupa da outra mulher, Kali estava usando um vestido simples preto com detalhes em branco, certamente para identificá-la como babá da menina humana.

— E onde está a mãe dela?

— A madame Willow foi jogar tênis. 

— E ela nunca passeia com a filha?

Kali se mexeu desconfortável.

— Desculpe, eu não deveria… — Summer começou.

— Essa gente rica sempre age dessa forma. — Ela acabou dizendo olhando discretamente para os lados e em tom baixo para as crianças não ouvirem nada. — Por que o patrão e a madame iam de se importar em cuidar dos próprios filhos se podem pagar para alguém fazer isso?

— Isso é muito triste… — Ela comentou.

— Eh, eu sinto que Weiss é tão solitária, por isso as vezes trago ela aqui para brincar com as outras crianças. — Kali falou olhando as meninas brincando, parecia que Weiss e Yang estavam discutindo. — Ela sempre acaba brigando com a Yang, é engraçado, sabe. Elas ficam implicando uma com a outra, é engraçado. Nunca vi a Weiss ter esse tipo de comportamento com ninguém. Mas com certeza ela é uma criança muito inteligente e com uma personalidade muito forte.

— Que grupinho mais adorável elas são, aparece que Ruby tá resolvendo a disputa das duas. — Summer riu como sua filha, a menor entre elas resolveu rapidamente a discussão entre Yang e Weiss.

— Tenho de concordar. — Kali sorriu. — E você e Raven? Como andam? — Ela deu um sorriso sugestivo. 

O rosto de Summer corou violentamente e ela perdeu as palavras.

— Raven me contou que vocês são se casar. — A fauna falou espirituosa. — Ela me convidou para ser testemunha junto do meu marido.

— Eeeh… bem… sabe…

— Deve ter sido uma paixão arrebatadora entre vocês. — Ela continuou alegre. — Você vai me contar, não é?

— Eeeh, bem… por que sabe… não… não é o que parece… eu… — Summer queria muito que um buraco de abrisse no chão e a engolisse por inteiro, Kali sabia que ela era noiva de Qrow e agora ela estava indo se casar com sua cunhada? 

— Ah isso é tão emocionante, lembra um livro que li uma vez, chamava A Última Rosa do Jardim, era sobre um homem solitário e viúvo que conhecia uma florista que tinha acabado de perder o marido, os dois se apaixonaram perdidamente. — Kali tagarelou de repente e isso acalmou mais os nervos de Summer. — Eu vou procurá-lo para lhe emprestar depois. Tenho certeza que Raven já leu esse livro, será que está com ela, vou, com certeza, verificar isso.

— Oh, espere só um instante. — Summer a interrompeu de repente. — A Raven gosta de ler romance?

— Você não sabia disso?

Summer negou com a cabeça e Kali riu audivelmente.

— Desde a adolescência a Raven devora esses livros.

— Estou surpresa. 

— Sabe… — Kali se aproximou com uma expressão sugestiva. — Eu acho a Raven um ótimo partido, e veja como Yang e Ruby se dão bem, eu acho que você tomou uma ótima decisão, Summer. — Ela tocou de forma acolhedora sua mão.

~**~ 

— Nossas mães vão se casar e a gente vai ser irmãs de verdade, sim! — Yang afirmou parecendo furiosa.

— Tolice! Só porque suas mães se casarão não significa que vão ser irmãs de verdade! — Weiss rebateu cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho.

— É claro que sim! 

— É claro que não!

As duas estavam muito próximas de começarem a se agredirem, foi quando Ruby interveio.

— Não importa, todo mundo pode ser irmã falsa! Vamos brincar que somos todas irmãs? O que acham?

— Não podemos ser irmãs dela. — Weiss falou apontando para Blake.

— Por que não? — Yang perguntou parecendo ainda irritada.

— Porque Blake é um fauno, e nós somos humanas.

As orelhas de gato de Blake se achataram no topo de sua cabeça.

— Bobagem! — gritou Yang. — Isso é ridículo! 

— Você que é ridícula! — brigou Weiss. — Você não sabe que humanos e faunos não podem se casar! Logo não existe família de humano e fauno!

— Não podem se casar por que?

A pergunta pareceu pegar Weiss desprevenida, ela piscou seus grandes olhos azuis parecendo não saber a resposta.

— Eu… não sei, foi isso que minha mãe me disse, e meu pai sempre fala que…

— Fala o que? — Ruby perguntou na inocência.

— Que faunos só causam problemas. — A menina de cabelo branco admitiu parecendo hesitante.

— Sua…. — Yang se enfureceu, ela viu quando Blake abaixou a cabeça e começou a sair. — Blake? Para onde você vai?

— Eu não estou mais com vontade de brincar. — Ela tinha uma voz reprimida e sem olhar para trás, caminhou na direção onde Summer e Kali estavam.

Ruby piscou confusa, ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

— Olha o que você fez! Você é idiota! — Yang gritou irritada indo na direção de Weiss e usando as duas mãos, empurrou a menina até ela cair no chão.

Tudo aconteceu bem rápido, imediatamente Yang soube que estava encrencada, ela olhou desesperada para Ruby a seu lado que parecia assustada. Weiss olhou confusa do chão, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela começou a chorar alto. Blake se virou para ver o que tinha acontecido e de repente ela viu Kali passar correndo por ela.

— Deuses, não! Não! — Kali estava ao lado de Weiss em um segundo e puxou a menina para seus braços a consolando. — Tudo bem, querida, tá tudo bem, não doeu.

— Yang! O que você fez?! — Summer praticamente se materializou ao lado das duas meninas.

— Eu não queria, é só que… 

— Kali, por favor, me desculpe por isso. — A mulher se desculpou com a outra que estava examinando o corpo de Weiss verificando se havia marcas, se haviam, estavam escondidas pela roupa e como Kali era a única que trocava e banhava a menina, os pais provavelmente não iriam ver.

Isso, claro, se Kali tivesse a sorte de Weiss não contar aos pais sobre aquilo, caso acontece, seu emprego estava seriamente ameaçado.

— Tudo bem, Summer, são crianças, não sabem o que fazem. — A fauna segurou Weiss em seu colo, a menina apesar dos seus oito anos, era bem magra e pequena. — Nós já vamos embora, mande meus cumprimentos para a Raven. — Ela andou até oferecer a mão para Blake que aceitou, Kali saiu apressada com as suas crianças.

— Me desculpe novamente. — Summer falou enquanto a via partir, no segundo seguinte ela se abaixou para olhar nos olhos de Yang. — Yang, eu estou muito decepcionada com o seu comportamento, como pode bater em um coleguinha? O que estava pensando?

— Mas ela… — Os olhos de Yang se encheram de lágrimas, ela respirou fundo claramente lutando para não chorar e incapaz de responder.

— Mamãe, não brigue com a Yang. — Ruby implorou parecendo preste a chorar também.

Summer olhou rapidamente para as duas meninas e percebeu que ambas estavam assustadas, ela respirou fundo e desfez a expressão zangada de seu rosto colocando uma face severa, mas menos ameaçadora.

— Vamos para casa.— Ela pegou a mão de cada uma e as três saíram do parque, ficaram todas em silêncio durante toda a viagem e quando chegaram Summer mandou as duas irem para o quarto e ficarem lá até Raven voltar.

~**~ 

Raven entrou em casa com um pacote nas mãos, ela guardou o chapéu e o casaco na entrada, Summer estava parada no corredor parecendo esperá-la e isso a deixou tensa, será que a mulher descobriu algo.

— O que houve? Você parece aborrecida. — Raven caminhou até a cozinha colocando os dois pacotes que trouxe ali.

— Aconteceu algo hoje que tenho de lhe contar.

Raven a olhou hesitante, ela começou a tirar pacotes menores de dentro das sacolas.

— O que seria? — Ela parou sua atividade para prestar total atenção a Summer.

— Eu levei as meninas para o parque hoje a tarde, como havia prometido, encontramos Kali lá, Blake também estava e uma outra criança que Kali cuida.

Por um lado Raven ficou aliviada por ser algo relacionando as crianças, por outro…

— O que a Yang fez dessa vez? — falou azeda.

— Ela empurrou a amiga de Blake.

Raven estalou a língua descontente.

— Eu vou falar com ela. — Começou a ir na direção das escadas.

— Por que não me contou que Kali era babá de uma criança humana? — Summer perguntou de repente fazendo Raven parar no meio do caminho e se virar surpresa em sua direção.

— Eu… não achei que isso fosse relevante. — respondeu na defensiva. — Espere, não me diga que Yang empurrou a menina Schnee?

Summer assentiu com um suspiro.

Raven voltou a subir a escada com pressa até chegar no quarto de Yang.

— Ruby, saia! — Ela ordenou e a menina menor recolheu um brinquedo qualquer no chão e arrastou os pés saindo do quarto lançando um último olhar cúmplice para Yang. — Senta aqui! — Raven apontou na direção da cama e puxou uma cadeira se sentando nela imediatamente.

Yang se arrastou para o colchão ficando amuada.

— De novo isso, Yang? — O tom de Raven era muito sério. — De novo você agredindo outras crianças? O que eu vou fazer com você? Eu já falei um, duas, três vezes e você sempre volta a fazer a mesma coisa.

— Ela estava sendo malvada. — Foi a única justificativa que a menina deu, sua voz embargada.

— Yang, você tem de entender uma coisa, todas as pessoas têm maldade dentro de si, você percebe que para a menina que você bateu, você que foi malvada?

Yang arregalou os olhos surpresa ao ouvir aquilo.

— Se você for bater em todos que fazem algo errado, você vai ter de bater em todas as pessoas.

— Não, não pode ser. — Ela parecia não acreditar nas palavras da mãe.

— É verdade Yang, eu já fiz muita coisa errada, você gostaria de tentar me bater? 

— Não! 

Raven ficou de pé ainda com uma expressão dura no rosto.

— Você tem medo de tentar?

— Não… — As lágrimas desceram pelo rosto dela.

— Então vamos. — Ela abriu os braços se expondo mais.

Yang fungou e limpou o nariz com as costas na mão, ela levantou um punho e depois de alguns instantes de hesitação, o jogou na direção de Raven que atingiu sua barriga, a mulher nem se moveu. Yang olhou para cima piscando apreensiva.

— Muito bem, agora é minha vez. — Raven jogou a mão com grande velocidade na direção do rosto da menina, que se encolheu e gritou por reflexo, mas então, nada veio, Yang abriu os olhos e viu a mão de sua mãe pairando a centímetros de seu rosto, ela piscou confusa e Raven tocou delicadamente sua bochecha. — Você é forte, Yang, mas tem muitas pessoas muito mais fortes por aí, se um dia elas revidarem, o que você vai fazer? Se encolher e chorar como fez agora?

Yang pareceu que ia responder algo, mas nada saiu de sua boca, ela abaixou a cabeça. Raven se ajoelhou para ficar no nível dela e puxou seu queixo para fazer Yang a vê-la.

— Eu não vou te bater, porque eu te amo. — Ela limpou as lágrimas nos olhos da filha. — E eu acredito muito em você, Yang. Acredito no seu potencial. Acredito que você crescerá e se tornará uma mulher forte, corajosa e digna.

_ Tudo que eu não sou. _ — Raven acrescentou apenas mentalmente.

— Mas hoje, você novamente agiu de forma impulsiva. — continuou. — Alguém diz algo que você não concorda e você perde a cabeça, esse tipo de coisa não pode voltar a acontecer. Você entende?

— Sim, mãe.

Raven se levantou e Yang a acompanhou com os olhos.

— Amanhã eu vou procurar uma escola de boxe, seu pai praticava, você gostaria disso?

De repente o semblante de Yang se iluminou.

— Sim!

— Eu espero que um esporte te ajude a melhorar seu autocontrole. — Raven falou parecendo satisfeita com o fim da conversa. — Eu passei no restaurante Misô, trouxe o seu preferido, gyoza. 

~**~

— Você conversou com Yang? — Summer perguntou hesitante quando já estavam acabando o jantar que foi incomumente silencioso.

— Sim, ela pedirá desculpas para a menina Schnee quando tiver a oportunidade. — Raven respondeu olhando para a filha que fez uma pequena careta.

Summer não respondeu, mas Raven notou o vinco que se formou entre as sobrancelhas dela.

— Foi um dia agitado. — Ela disse. — Yang e Ruby, subam para o quarto para descansarem.

As duas meninas obedeceram prontamente a ordem de Raven, as duas claramente amuadas. Imediatamente Summer se levantou e começou a recolher os pratos e copos da mesa.

— O que há de errado com você? — perguntou Raven a ajudando a levar a louça para a pia.

— Estou chateada com essa situação, eu…

— Yang pode ser difícil às vezes, lamento não ter contado antes.

Ela começou a lavar os pratos na torneira.

— Parece que a menina falou algo racista e Yang reagiu assim. — Summer fez uma pausa. — Isso me preocupa.

— É uma criança, ela não tem culpa. — disse Raven prontamente. — Crianças só repetem o que ouve dos adultos, é assim que o preconceito se perpetua, os filhos aprendem com os pais e quando crescem e têm seus próprios filhos…. bem… acho que você sabe o que acontece.

— E o que fazemos nessa situação? — Summer se virou em sua direção colocando uma mão na cintura e aparecendo muito chateada.

— Instruímos nossas filhas, é o que está a nosso alcance.

Summer soltou um suspiro infeliz.

— Essa situação é tão terrível. — lamentou enxugando as mãos em pano.

— Não fique assim. — Raven se aproximou colocando uma mão no queixo dela, levantou seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos. — É natural que crianças tenham dificuldade de se controlarem.

Summer se inclinou passando os braços ao redor dela e a abraçando, Raven pareceu se surpreender por um instante pelo abraço que ela considerou repentino, mas em um segundo relaxou abrindo um sutil sorriso e retribuindo.

— Obrigada.

— Pelo que? — Raven indagou sem entender.

— Por estar aqui comigo. — Ela se aconchegou mais afundando seu rosto no ombro da outra mulher, sentiu as mãos de Raven, de forma cautelosa, subirem por suas costas e deslizarem em um movimento calmante. — Eu passei tanto tempo sozinha… — A voz dela começou a ficar emocionada. — Claro, eu tinha a Ruby, mas não é a mesma coisa de um adulto que você pode conversar e contar, sabe?

Raven sentiu algumas gotas molhando sua camisa e soube que Summer estava chorando em seu ombro.

— Eu entendo, eu sinto o mesmo. — Ela encostou seu rosto no topo da cabeça sentindo o cheiro delicado de seu cabelo, lembrava canela e flores do campo. — Também agradeço que você esteja aqui comigo.

Summer soltou um pequeno riso e se afastou levantando o olhar, lágrimas secas ainda manchavam um pouco suas bochechas rosadas. Ela sentiu os dedos de Raven limparem seu rosto com suavidade, os olhos vermelhos dela pareciam tão bonitos, com um brilho afiado que fazia seu coração estremecer.

Como pôde ter dúvidas? Realmente não importava, de qualquer modo, o sentimento era real e Summer duvidava que algo fosse realmente mudar a forma como se sentia quando estava com Raven, tudo que a vida com ela significava, era tudo que Summer sonhou.

Claro que uma vez ela sonhou viver aquilo com Qrow, mas a vida dá voltas inesperadas, seria injusto recusar a felicidade que lhe estava sendo ofertada.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e roçou os lábios nos de Raven, ela sentiu as mãos da outra mulher a puxarem um pouco mais para perto do calor de seu corpo, foi Summer que iniciou o beijo agarrando o tecido da camisa da outra. Diferente da primeira vez que se beijaram, naquele momento foi calmo, ambas puderam apreciar a sensações, os arrepios e os sentimentos que ali estavam.

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  


— Estou surpresa que havia tantas pessoas. — Summer dizia ajeitando Ruby no banco de trás do carro.

— Ao menos foi rápido. — Raven comentou segurando a porta. 

— Mãe? Não vamos fazer uma festa? —Yang perguntou puxando um pouco a manga da camisa dela.

— Uma festa? Como assim uma festa, Yang? De onde tirou isso? — indagou lançando um olhar curioso para Summer que riu sem graça e fez um gesto dizendo que não sabia de onde a menina havia tirado aquilo.

— Em todo casamento tem uma festa. — Yang disse.

Raven olhou para Summer procurando ajuda, a mulher assumiu a situação se abaixando um pouco na direção da menina, ela ajeitou o lacinho que ela própria havia colocado do cabelo loiro de Yang naquela manhã.

— A gente pode fazer uma festa depois, ok? No momento não vai ser possível.

O semblante de Yang claramente murchou, mas ela balançou a cabeça aceitando a situação.

— Talvez possamos ir almoçar em um restaurante? — Raven ofereceu e até Summer olhou surpresa para a mulher. — Quero dizer, não é uma festa, mas acho que é melhor do que nada. — Ela ergueu um pouco a pasta com os papéis que elas haviam assinado à pouco tempo atrás no cartório. — Isso não deveria passar em branco.

Summer lhe lançou um sorriso amável quando suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas diante do gesto. Raven fez uma expressão nervosa por um segundo, mas rapidamente disfarçou.

— Tem esse lugar que eu conheço, a comida é boa e tem um espaço que as crianças adoram. Ao menos, foi isso que eu ouvi falar.

Ela riu um pouco notando o desconforto de Raven, claramente era uma situação que a mulher não estava habituada, o casamento, a ideia de sair em família. Summer achava fofo como ela parecia se esforçar tanto para se acostumar com essa nova realidade que só existia porque ela e Ruby entraram em sua vida.

Summer se aproximou segurando carinhosamente o braço de Raven que a olhou surpreendida pela súbita proximidade.

— Parece maravilhoso, e estamos todos famintos. — disse sorrindo e se voltou para as meninas que já estavam no banco de trás do carro. — Não é?

— Sim! — As duas gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

  
  


~**~

  
  


O restaurante realmente era simpático, como Raven disse, com um peculiar arranjo circular, lembrando a tenda de um circo, bem no centro tinha um bar, que por ser dia, não estava movimentado, mas as mesas estavam quase todas ocupadas, havia lugar para quatro e tudo estava enfeitado com uma cor verde-água bem agradável. Uma cerca baixa delimitada a circunferência do local, pintada com um tom de verde mais escuro, atrás da cerca tinha um espaço aberto com grama e alguns brinquedos, Yang e Ruby estavam ali se divertindo em um balanço com o olhar atento de suas mães não muito distante.

— Elas amaram esse lugar, podemos vir mais vezes? — Summer perguntou com um olhar bobo na direção das meninas rindo, Ruby estava pedindo para Yang balançá-la ainda mais alto.

— Claro. — respondeu soando muito tranquila, ela estava recostada na cadeira olhando distraída para as crianças, um cigarro causalmente pendia entre seus dedos.

— Acho que tem algumas coisas que deveríamos conversar agora que… eh… somos casadas. — disse Summer limpando a garganta.

— Hã? Do que se trata? — Raven se virou para ela parecendo curiosa para o que ela tinha a dizer.

— Eeeh… bem… — Ela olhou nervosamente para a taça rasa onde antes havia sorvete que a própria Summer comeu.

— Você quer mais? — perguntou Raven ao apontar para a taça, sem esperar a outra responder, ela levantou a mão e o garçom que estava encostado na mesa do bar imediatamente veio atendê-la, um fauno como pequenas orelhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça. — Trás outra taça de sorvete, por favor.

— Sim senhora. — Ele respondeu assentindo.

— Qual o seu plano, me fazer ficar gorda? — Summer riu.

— Não, eu sei que você gosta de doce, só isso.

— Tudo bem. — riu um pouco mais.

— O que você estava dizendo?

— É que… a Ruby não dorme sozinha. — falou sem saber como iria dizer aquilo.

Raven se ajeitou na cadeira franzindo o cenho, ela apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que estava sobre a mesa e largou o resto ali mesmo.

— E você pretende continuar com isso?

— Eh, bem, sim, ao menos até ela se acostumar a dormir sozinha, você entende, não é?

Ela pareceu deliberar por alguns instantes, o que deixou Summer tensa.

— Certo… claro que eu entendo. — respondeu um tanto a contragosto, evidente que Summer não deixou de notar a relutância da mulher, mas escolheu não comentar nada, seu sorvete chegou e ela o comeu.

  
  


~**~

  
  


Semanas haviam se passado e Summer sentia que Raven estava ficando mais distante, a situação não lhe parecia agradável, ela tentou fazer Ruby dormir sozinha, mas a menina se recusava, tentou sair enquanto ela já estava dormindo, mas Ruby acordava e chorava. Por causa do período difícil que passaram com o Vale sendo epicentro do conflito armado durante a guerra, Summer nunca saiu de perto da filha e isso fez a menina ficar apegada demais à mãe.

Naquela noite, mas uma vez Raven ficou até tarde no escritório trabalhando, seja lá o que for que a mulher estivesse fazendo, Summer sabia que era importante e por isso não a importunava. Ela também havia começado a trabalhar no hospital, na ala da maternidade, o que era muito mais tranquilo do que na emergência que Summer costumava trabalhar no Vale.

— Amanhã fará um mês… — Ela comentou hesitante, Summer estava acabando de guardar os pratos.

Raven a olhou por alguns segundos de forma impassível, ela achou que a mulher havia esquecido.

— Pareceu mais tempo. — respondeu por fim e voltou a lavar o último copo sujo na pia da cozinha.

Um silêncio caiu sobre elas, era um silêncio frio e desconfortável.

— A Ruby está fazendo progresso? — Raven perguntou, Summer notou uma grama de cautela em sua voz.

— Ela está… sim, sim…

— Bom…

Summer se mexeu desconfortável.

— Você está chateada? Por que se estiver, deveria falar comigo a respeito.

— Eu estou bem. — Ela enxugou as mãos em um pano e simplesmente saiu.

  
  


~**~

  
  


O jazz tocava suave na voz melodiosa do cantor, estava sentada em uma cadeira na frente da janela de seu quarto, usava roupas folgadas e o seu habitual cigarro havia sido substituído por um copo de whisky. Ela já estava indo para o terceiro e havia esquecido as horas, apenas sabia que era tarde da noite.

Aquilo era tão mesquinho. Como ela poderia se sentir daquela forma? Mas mesmo assim não conseguia não se sentir enciumada com a situação. Ela disse que fingiria ao máximo ser uma boa pessoa, não era? Isso significava ser paciente por mais que aquilo lhe irritasse.

Raven pegou outro copo, e depois outro, a garrafa já estava perto de chegar ao seu fim, não que ela estivesse cheia no início. Só queria entorpecer um pouco sua mente para dormir naquela noite.

O som de alguém batendo à sua porta a fez se virar lentamente, Raven piscou para perceber que era Summer que usava sua roupa de dormir, bem recatada na forma de um vestido branco longo, ela parecia hesitante ao entrar e ficou parada na entrada.

— Eu queria conversar com você, de forma séria.

Raven respirou profundamente e se levantou sem pressa. Summer sentiu vontade de recusar um pouco quando viu ela se aproximar, mas foi firme.

— Eu sinto que você não está sendo sincera comigo! — Ela disse sentindo seu coração bater feito um louco quando Raven estava bem na frente dela e Summer teve de levantar a cabeça para olhar nos olhos da mulher.

— E eu sinto… — Raven fechou os olhos respirando de forma consciente.

_Seja uma boa pessoa…_

— Eu sinto… — repetiu abrindo os olhos e tendo a sensação que toda a sua pele se arrepiou, Raven ergueu a mão e a colocou na bochecha de Summer acariciando suavemente. — Sua falta.

A expressão de Summer ficou imediatamente vulnerável e toda a tensão de seu corpo se foi ao mesmo tempo que seu coração inchou de afeto. 

— Eu… eu também. — Ela se aproximou e abraçou Raven que demorou um segundo para retribuir. — É claro que eu queria estar com você, acredita em mim, não é? — Summer se afastou procurando ler a expressão da outra mulher. 

Raven pareceu ficar confusa. 

— É com isso que você está preocupada?

— Pensei que estivesse sentindo que eu estava a rejeitando. — explicou Summer. 

Raven pensou que era exatamente esse o sentimento que sentia quando ia dormir e não tinha sua nova esposa ao seu lado. Sabia que naquele ponto, aquilo que existia entre elas era muito real, especialmente por parte de Raven que realmente desejava o amor e o carinho de Summer. 

Ela nada respondeu, apenas colocou as duas mãos na bochecha de Summer e se inclinou para frente tomando seus lábios. 

Summer derreteu no beijo, a boca dela tinha gosto de whiskey, era nostálgico de um jeito que ela não sabia explicar. Ela passou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Raven se aproximando mais e suspirou sentindo as mãos dela apertarem sua cintura de um jeito possessivo.

— Raven… — arfou sem fôlego.

— Fique comigo essa noite. — sussurrou contra seus lábios fazendo cada centímetro da pele de Summer se arrepiar.

Ela agarrou os ombros de Raven e deslizou as mãos para a nuca da mulher enquanto retomava o beijo, agora com calor e avidez renovadas, Summer sentiu seu corpo se incendiar de uma forma vergonhosa quando sua língua se moveu contra a de sua esposa. Sua mente apagou, agora tudo que existia era calor e o toque de Raven em seu corpo.

Raven empurrou Summer no automático na direção da cama e caiu por cima dela de uma forma desajeitada, mas a mulher não pareceu se importar e plantou as mãos nas suas costas arranhando por cima do tecido de seu robe de cetim vermelho enquanto soltava um audível gemido contra sua boca.

Summer estremeceu sentindo os lábios de Raven se mudarem para seu queixo e descerem para seu pescoço, ela projetou seu corpo contra o da outra mulher desejando aumentar ainda mais aquele contato, Raven soltou um ruído semelhante a um rosnado baixo enquanto pressionava ela contra a cama.

Ela puxou o rosto de Raven para cima e beijou seus lábios, a mulher retribuiu na mesma hora querendo que a distância entre seus corpos sumisse.

— Mãe?

Summer empurrou os ombros de Raven o mais rápido que pôde assim que a voz de Ruby chegou a seus ouvidos, ela puxou apressadamente sua roupa, mas nem havia realmente sido retirada, foi apenas um gesto automático, e se levantou da cama.

— Ruby? O que faz fora da cama?

— Tive um sonho ruim. — Ela respondeu com voz de choro.

Summer se virou para trás e viu que Raven ficou deitada exatamente onde ela havia caído quando foi subitamente empurrada. Ela engoliu a seco e andou na direção da filha pegando sua mão. 

— Vamos voltar, Ruby. 

— Mãe? O que a tia Raven estava fazendo com você? 

Ela perguntou quando já estavam no corredor e o rosto de Summer se pintou de vermelho, tamanha era sua vergonha. 

— Nada…. Era…. — procurou desesperada uma mentira para contar. — Uma brincadeira, só isso. 

— Hmm… — A menina esfregou a mão no rosto sonolento e murmurou. — Não sabia que a tia Raven gostava de brincar.

Ela sentiu vontade de sumir tamanho era seu constrangimento naquela hora.

Summer levou Ruby de volta para o quarto e ficou com ela até que dormisse. Nesse tempo ficou pensando se deveria voltar e falar com Raven, era a coisa madura a se fazer, conversar. Depois que sua filha dormiu Summer voltou a passos hesitantes para o quarto de Raven, percebeu que a porta estava aberta do jeito que ela havia deixado, entrou com cuidado vendo a luz ainda ligada mesmo sendo tão tarde. 

Achou Raven deitada na cama dormindo, parecia que ela havia apenas virado de lado e dormiu do jeito que estava, aparentemente que o álcool que ela exagerou naquela noite lhe cobrou um preço. Summer sorriu complacente, ela se aproximou depois de apagar a luz no interruptor, puxou o lençol para enrolá-la e deu a volta na cama, talvez pudesse fazer uma surpresa e quando Raven acordasse, a encontraria ao seu lado, isso certamente ia fazer a mulher ficar feliz e não pensar que Summer estava a deixando.

Ela sentou do lado oposto da cama e estendeu a mão para apagar o abajur, foi quando viu o porta retrato em cima da cômoda que dividia espaço com um relógio que o alarme foi propositalmente retirado para não fazer barulho. O rosto de Summer murchou um pouco em uma expressão triste ao pegar o porta retrato e ver a fotografia.

Era uma foto em preto e branco de um homem bem jovem, tinha o cabelo claro e um corpo forte, ele usava um uniforme militar da aeronáutica de Mistral na época da guerra, atrás dele havia diversos aviões de combate, ele sorria e segurava um pequenino bebê em seus braços. Só poderia ser Yang e aquele certamente era o falecido marido de Raven.

Summer colocou de volta o retrato percebendo que Raven dormia daquela lado da cama e olhava para aquela foto todas as noites. Ela sentiu um gosto amargo em sua boca e já se preparava para se levantar e voltar para o quarto e dormir ao lado de Ruby quando sentiu um braço enrolar ao redor de sua cintura.

Olhou surpreendida para trás para ver Raven que ainda parecia estar dormindo, mas mesmo assim a mulher se moveu para abraçar sua cintura e puxá-la para perto. Summer ficou sem reação por um segundo, mas depois simplesmente parou de resistir e se deixou cair na cama com a sua nova esposa a abraçando por trás.

  
  


~**~

  
  


Raven acordou sentindo sua cabeça doer. Jurou a si mesma que nunca mais tomaria whisky. Ela jogou as pernas para o lado e ficou de pé, sem se pentear ou qualquer coisa do gênero, Raven desceu para a cozinha, sabia que era cedo demais para acordar as crianças e como de costume, encontrou Summer já desperta na frente do fogão preparando biscoitos. 

— Bom dia. — Ela disse com a voz rouca de quem acabou de acordar, Summer deu um pequeno sobressalto, não havia notado sua presença até aquele momento.

— Bom dia. — Summer falou e a olhou de um jeito estranho, como se estivesse diante de uma estranha.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou Raven um tanto confusa.

Summer abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas mudou de ideia no último instante e falou outra coisa.

— Nada.

— Mentira. — Raven decretou firme. 

Viu como Summer ficou tensa de repente e forçou a memória.

— Oh… me desculpe por aquilo, não sabia que você se sentiria assim.

— Não, não tem problema. — Summer respondeu.

— Eu… acho que estou carente demais, passei muito tempo sozinha, pedir o tato… isso é patético. — Raven resmungou claramente sentida.

— Não, não. — Summer correu para ficar de frente dela e tocar em seus ombros. — Você entendeu errado, não pense que você estava… não, de jeito nenhum, se não ficou parecendo, mas eu… — Ela perdeu as palavras e ficou com o rosto vermelho. — Eu também estava… eeh… 

— Gostando?

Summer abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, aquele definitivamente era um assunto proibido em sua família tão conservadora que ela deixou para trás, sua criação a fazia ter aquele tipo de dificuldade quando a assunto era sexo e seus desejos. 

— Sim. — sussurrou quase sem abrir a boca.

Raven acabou esboçando um sorriso simpaticamente sincero.

— Você me pediu para falar a verdade com você. — Ela passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Summer e a puxou para mais perto. — Eu quero que você venha dormir comigo… todas as noites.

— Eu… gostaria disso, mas… — Summer se afastou se desvinculando de seus braços.

O rosto de Raven ficou tenso.

— Mas?

— Hmm… — Ela parecia desconfortável para falar.

— Eu disse algo que estava me incomodando, agora é a sua vez. — disse Raven.

— Justo. — Summer suspirou. — Eu vi a fotografia que você tem ao lado de sua cama.

— O que? — Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Do pai da Yang.

Raven recuou um passo e cruzou os braços.

— E?

— Eu não me sinto confortável com isso, Raven.

— Como assim? — perguntou em esconder a irritação.

— Como aquele pode ser o nosso quarto se ele ainda parece o seu quarto com o seu marido? — Summer argumentou levantando um pouco a voz.

— O que? Está sugerindo que eu me livre da foto do Taiyang?

— Não, é só que… Eu…

— Chega disso! — Raven colocou um ponto final na discussão e se afastou.

Como ela pôde dizer tal coisa? Naquele dia Raven esteve com dor de cabeça o dia inteiro e se manteve a maior parte do tempo em seu escritório, e assim foi durante os dias seguintes também.

  
  


~**~

  
  


Era noite após o jantar e Raven estava acabando de redigir um relatório na máquina de escrever, foi quando ouviu algo peculiar vindo de fora de seu escritório, ela tentou ignorar o barulho que deveria ser as crianças brincando na sala, mas em dado momento o som ficou alto demais para ela suportar.

Raven se levantou irritada e abriu a porta indo na direção da sala, onde Summer estava que não cuidou disso? Yang sabia que não podia fazer tanto barulho. O que estava acontecendo?

Ao chegar no final do corredor ela parou subitamente atingida pelo o som, era risadas realmente bem altas, ela nunca havia ouvido Yang rir daquela forma. Raven se aproximou e olhou discretamente, Ruby estava em pé em cima do sofá e dava pequenos pulos animados ao som de gritos de incentivo com risos misturados, no chão estava Summer deitada de costas no tapete, as pernas para cima segurando Yang pelos pés apoiando na altura da barriga entanto sua filha ria com os braços abertos.

As três pareciam tão felizes… O que Raven estava fazendo? Em algumas semanas atrás tudo que ela queria era refazer sua família, por ela e por Yang, tudo que ela queria era ver aquela mulher e aquelas duas crianças felizes. O que ela estava fazendo se afastando deles?

— Mãe! — Yang gritou a vendo parada bem na entrada da sala.

Summer de repente se virou, seu sorriso vacilando.

— Veja, mãe! Eu estou voando! — completou Yang e Summer riu disso a colocando no chão. 

— Mas é hora de pôr o pé no chão. — A mulher falou.

— Eu também quero! — Ruby pediu.

Summer olhou vacilante para Raven. 

— Eeeh, desculpe, acho que estávamos sendo muito altas no barulho…

— Não, está tudo bem… — Raven respondeu hesitante.

— Mãe! Vem brincar com a gente! — Yang correu até ela e agarrou sua mão começando a puxá-la, como era apenas uma criança, Raven não saiu do lugar, pelo contrário, olhou preocupada para Summer que lhe sorriu de uma forma singela.

— Vem brincar com a gente. — Ela convidou.

Raven se mexeu desconfortável e continuou olhando de forma hesitante enquanto Yang insistia em lhe puxar, Ruby pulava a chamando também e Summer lhe lançava um sorriso de incentivo. Devagar Raven andou alguns passos à frente parecendo uma criança insegura. Yang caiu no colo de Summer que riu e beijou sua bochecha, assim que estava perto o bastante, Ruby pulou nos braços de Raven a fazendo cair sentado no chão.

Summer riu disso e ela ficou surpresa por um segundo antes de retribuir o abraço da menina. Que sensação era aquela? Raven não tinha certeza, mas era bom e a fazia se sentir bem. Seus pais eram muito rígidos, ela teve de amadurecer rápido e cuidar de seu irmão e de sua família, não lembrava de alguma vez ter realmente brincando de verdade, nunca se imaginou fazendo aquilo, nem mesmo com Yang.

Mas aconteceu, e Raven entrou a noite brincando sem jeito com Summer e as meninas.

— Desculpe por isso, você deveria trabalhar, não é? — Ela disse encostando a cabeça no ombro de Raven, ambas estavam sentadas no chão com as costas apoiadas no sofá e Yang e Ruby haviam caído de sono e agora dormiam usando as pernas das duas mulheres como travesseiro.

— Não importa. — Raven falou acariciando o cabelo loiro da filha e vendo como ela parecia feliz dormindo em suas pernas. — Isso foi mais importante.

Summer a olhou em silêncio por um tempo, um silêncio confortável.

— Desculpe por aquilo, foi imaturo de minha parte. — Ela disse baixo e Raven se virou em sua direção. — Eu sei o quanto amava ele, eu fui tão insensível, você me perdoa?

Foi a vez de Raven a olhar em silêncio por um tempo.

— Eu que tenho de pedir perdão, agi de forma tão irracional e estúpida com você. — confessou. — Eu nem sequer tentei entender seu lado e quase estraguei tudo.

— Você não estragou nada, foi as minhas inseguranças.

— Você é forte, não precisa se sentir insegura.

Summer sorriu.

— Obrigada.

Raven sorriu para ela também.

— Eu vou colocar aquela foto no meu escritório e podemos redecorar o quarto para ficar do seu agrado.

— Não precisa.

— Eu insisto. — Raven reafirmou com firmeza. — Quero fazer as coisas direito.

— Raven… — A voz dela saiu emocionada.

— O Tai foi e sempre será importante para mim, mas agora você também é importante e sempre será importante para mim!

— Isso…? — Ela não terminou a pergunta.

Raven abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas então Ruby se mexeu no colo de Summer soltando um longo bocejo.

— Melhor levar as crianças para a cama. — falou Raven, enfim.

— Sim. — Summer sorriu e assentiu.

  
  


~**~

  
  


— Até que eu gostei assim. — Raven disse limpando as mãos em um pano.

A semana seguinte elas realmente redecoraram o quarto do casal, o papel de parede foi trocado por um mais claro, as cortinas pesadas e cor de bordô foram substituídas por uma branca e mais leve, Summer também havia trazidos suas coisas e por insistência dela, a disposição dos móveis foi mudada.

— Eu disse, assim esse lugar vai ficar bem mais iluminado, vai ter outra vida… — Summer falou parecendo bem orgulhosa e se sentou na ponta da cama que agora ficava de frente para a janela. — Depois podemos aos poucos ver os outros cômodos da casa.

— Como? O que há de errado com os outros cômodos? — Raven se aproximou se sentando ao lado dela.

— Nada… só acho que podem ficar com mais vida e um pouquinho mais moderno.

Raven levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Não sei se gosto disso. Essa casa foi dos meus avôs, mas… talvez uma reforma seja inevitável.

— Como assim?

— No começo do ano a prefeitura decretou novas normas de habitação e deu um prazo de cinco anos para que as casas fossem reformadas.

— Entendi, podemos ter um quintal? — perguntou Summer esperançosa.

— Por que?

— Eu adoraria ter uma horta, eu tinha uma no Vale.

Raven assentiu em silêncio, pareceu pensar na possibilidade, mas respondeu rapidamente

— Tudo bem, podemos fazer uma horta e ter um espaço aberto nos fundos, acho que vai ser bom para as crianças também.

— E depois podemos ter um cachorro. — disse Summer animada.

— O que? Não! Isso definitivamente não! — Ela foi categórica.

— Por que não?

— Não quero bichos na minha casa. 

— Mas… — tentou Summer.

— Não! Isso não está aberto a negociações. — Raven relatou inflexível.

— Tudo bem, sei que com o tempo você mudará de ideia. — Ela disse sem perder o bom humor e encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Raven.

A mulher bufou para dizer que aquilo era uma esperança vã, mas acabou ficando em silêncio e passando um braço ao redor na cintura da esposa.

— Podíamos ir naquele clube de novo, para dançar. — Raven propôs fechando os olhos e encaixando seu rosto no cabelo de Summer para sentir melhor seu perfume.

Ela riu audivelmente.

— Mas somos tão ruins…

— Ah, sobre isso… — Raven se afastou um pouco para olhar em seus olhos. — Eu realmente encontrei um lugar que dar aulas de dança, se você quiser vir comigo. — disse com uma gota de incerteza na voz.

— Oh, eu adoraria. — Summer se jogou passando seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Raven que a segurou pela cintura e soltou um pequeno riso, algo realmente incomum da mulher.

— Você… — Ela procurou seus olhos. — Vai trabalhar hoje? 

Summer se moveu para aproximar seu rosto do de Raven, ela colocou as mãos na nuca da mulher e fez seus dedos adentrarem o cabelo dela.

— Não. — respondeu sentindo como as mãos em sua cintura apertaram mais. — E você? — Seus olhos caíram nos lábios de Raven enquanto sentia seu coração disparar.

— Irrelevante. 

— As crianças estão na escola. — Summer comentou.

— Sim. — Raven se inclinou tocando seus lábios.

— Estou feliz que Ruby tenha se adaptado tão bem.

— Hmm… — Ela moveu suas mãos pelas costas de Summer sentindo os dedos da mulher brincarem na sua nuca. — Você continuará tagarelando desnecessariamente? — Agora seus rostos estavam tão perto que podiam sentir a respiração uma da outra contra a pele.

Summer riu audivelmente.

— Desculpe. — Ela se acomodou em seu colo. — Estou um pouco nervosa, para ser sincera.

Raven se afastou só o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos.

— Confia em mim?

Summer riu.

— Sim, claro.

Ela se moveu e deixou Summer na cama enquanto se levantava parecendo até animada, Summer ficou observando enquanto Raven ia até uma cômoda e abria o caixa onde ela sabia que tinha um toca-discos, viu quando a mulher pegou um vinil de sua coleção e colocou no aparelho ajeitando a agulha e quase que imediatamente a música começou. 

Era leve e divertida, o cantor tinha uma voz grave, porém, muito agradável e bonita. 

Novamente Summer riu achando aquilo no mínimo curioso. Raven se aproximou e estendeu a mão, ela logo aceitou e se levantou sorrindo. 

— O que você prende? — perguntou divertida. 

— Ora, vamos dançar. — Raven se colocou em posição segurando suas duas mãos e elas começaram a se mover. 

Summer riu achando mais do que divertido, não era nada elaborado, Raven se aproximou e tocou seu rosto no dela sorrindo também enquanto se moviam de um lado para o outro sem preocupação. 

Raven deslizou seu rosto até seus lábios se encontrarem e ela iniciou o beijo sem perder o ritmo, o que fez Summer soltar outro riso divertido contra sua boca. Ajudava que o som da música ser bem animado.

Ela moveu o rosto beijando sua bochecha e o nariz, queixo… 

— Isso faz cócegas. — Summer riu. 

Raven ignorou o comentário dela e continuou a afagando a distraindo enquanto o zíper de seu vestido começou a ser puxado em suas costas, mas assim que tomou consciência Summer sentiu seu corpo se aquecer. Ela passou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Raven e a deixou puxar totalmente o zíper, depois as mãos dela subiram tocando sua pele recém exposta e lhe causando arrepios. 

Ela se afastou um pouco e baixou os braços para que Raven puxasse as mangas de seu vestido a ajudando a tirar o resto até que a peça de roupa ficou no chão e Summer teve de dar um passo para o lado. 

De repente ela se sentiu estranha e envergonhada com seu corpo, Raven notou isso e rapidamente a abraçou a puxando para perto e escorregou suas mãos por Summer, seus dedos sutilmente calejados deslizando por sua pele já quente. De alguma maneira aquilo a relaxou e ela segurou os ombros da esposa procurando seu rosto e reivindicou seus lábios em um beijo que rapidamente se tornou mais intenso conforme o desejo aumentava entre elas. 

Summer sentiu as mãos de Raven apertarem sua cintura e ela foi guiada até a cama. A música acabou, mas realmente nenhuma das duas percebeu de verdade. Foi como na outra noite e ela sentiu o colchão nas suas costas, mas dessa vez foi mais sutil e Raven pareceu fazer questão de ajudá-la a deitar o mais suave possível.

Raven a olhou por alguns instantes, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando com um calor gentil fez Summer corar. 

— Se você ficar me olhando, vou ficar com vergonha. — confessou soando sem jeito. 

— Devo tapar meus olhos então? — brincou Raven. 

Summer riu.

— Não… 

— Tive uma ideia melhor. — Ela se inclinou e a beijou nos lábios, Summer retribuiu, deixando suas mãos vagarem no espaço entre seus corpos, seus dedos encontraram os botões da camisa dela e se atrapalhou neles. 

Raven se ergueu, havia um sorriso um tanto atrevido em seu rosto, ela se sentou sobre o abdômen de Summer e ela mesma começou a desabotoar sua camisa.

— Você consegue costurar feridas no hospital, mas não consegue fazer isso? — comentou de um jeito provocador.

— Cale a boca! — Summer riu e se ergueu assumindo o lugar de Raven e terminando de tirar sua camisa aproveitando para tocar na pele macia da barriga dela.

As mãos de Raven se juntaram a dela na hora de puxar a saia, Summer esperou até ela voltar agora apenas com sua roupa de baixo, ela a recebeu de braços abertos e quase soltou um gemido satisfeito ao sentir o peso do corpo de Raven por cima do dela.

Suas bocas imediatamente se encontraram e os dedos de Summer acharam o caminho para a nuca de Raven, depois de um tempo tentando não perder o fôlego para não quebrar o beijo, ela também passou uma perna ao redor da cintura da esposa e de repente sentiu que Raven havia deslizando as alças de seu sutiã pelo seus ombros, ela a imitou fazendo o mesmo com o sutiã da mulher.

Ela se ergueu quebrando o beijo, enfim, ambas respirando pesadamente. Sem dizer nada, Raven levou as mãos para suas próprias costas e desafivelou o sutiã o tirando logo depois. Summer sentiu seu rosto queimar de calor ao ver os seios generosos dela, para disfarçar seu próprio embaraço ela decidiu tirar o seu também e espelhou os movimentos da esposa deixando seu próprio peito desnudo.

Raven esboçou um pequeno sorriso e voltou e se deitar sobre ela, as mãos de Summer passeavam pelas costas dela arranhando ocasionalmente enquanto a mulher empurrava sua cintura com mais força contra a sua.

Summer estremeceu fortemente e sentiu todo o seu rosto ficar quente e vermelho quando sentiu a mão de Raven puxando sua calcinha, ela permitiu ajudando a retirar a peça de roupa através de seus pés. Ela voltou a se deitar e só estava parcialmente ciente de Raven se levantando para tirar sua última peça de roupa também, assim que sentiu o peso na cama mudando, Summer ergueu os braços e rapidamente a puxou em sua direção. Suas pernas envolveram a cintura de Raven e ela sentiu suas intimidades se tocarem a fazendo estremecer de calor.

Raven que começou a se movimentar lentamente, logo Summer a acompanhou, podia sentir o contato entre suas peles, o suor, o calor do corpo, a umidade de seus sexos e de suas línguas se misturando em uma coisa só.

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto fincava com força as unhas das costas de Raven ao mesmo tempo que o corpo na mulher estremeceu sobre o seu, Summer sentiu o calor que havia se acumulado dentro de seu corpo se concentrar em um ponto, bem na base de seu ventre e depois ele explodiu em prazer a fazendo tremer e gemer alto diante de seu orgasmo.

Raven diminuiu gradativamente até parar, ela parecia bem cansada e se virou para sair de cima de Summer que rolou de volta para cair abraçada nela e com a cabeça descansando por cima do ombro de Raven.

— Anos que eu não fazia isso. — Foi Raven que comentou acariciando as costas nuas dela com seus dedos de forma preguiçosa. — Tinha esquecido a sensação.

— Eu só estive com Qrow a minha vida inteira. — disse Summer afundando seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela. — E foram poucas vezes.

— Hmm… — Ela se moveu para encostar seu rosto no cabelo dela, tinha um cheiro bom de flores.

— Raven? — A voz de Summer foi um pouco insegura.

— Sim? — falou sem abrir os olhos ou se mover.

— Eu… — Ela abraçou mais forte. — … te amo.

Os olhos de Raven arregalaram no mesmo instante que ouviu aquilo e seu peito inchou com sentimento que ela deixou subir e sair por sua boca.

— Eu também te amo. — respondeu fechando os olhos e beijando carinhosamente o topo da cabeça de Summer.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
